The Twist
by O Rose
Summary: Ren and Kyoko are asked by the President to continue their roles as the Heel siblings, but in a different setting. This time he wants them to participate in the filming of a new late-night drama that focuses on a dysfunctional family & the forbidden love between siblings.-HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**Episode #1**

**Cast List:**

_**Kobayashi Ryuu**_

_**Kobayashi Ami**_

_**Kobayashi Tatsuya**_

_**Kobayashi Sakura**_

_**Server 1**_

_**Maid 1, 2 and 3**_

**Set List:**

**Interiors, Kobayashi Household:**

_**Dinning Room**_

_**Kitchen**_

_**Hallway outside Tatsuya's Bedroom**_

_**Tatsuya's Bedroom**_

_**Ryuu's Bedroom**_

_**Ami's Bedroom**_

**Exteriors, Kobayashi Household:**

_**Front walk**_

_**Back Garden**_

**[INT. DINNING ROOM – DUSK]**

**The Kobayashi family is seated around the long dinner table, eating silently. Ryuu and Ami are at opposite ends while Tatsuya and Sakura sit beside each other toward the middle of the table.**

**Sakura pushes her food around her plate, her face a mask betraying no emotion.**

**Tatsuya sees that his sister isn't eating and comments, "You should eat, Sakura-chan. It isn't healthy to skip meals."**

**Sakura turns her deadened eyes to his face. "I'm not hungry nii-san."**

**Neither Ryuu nor Ami take notice of the conversation, each absorbed in their own thoughts.**

**Tatsuya is unwilling to allow his sister to leave the table without having eaten properly. "Does your stomach hurt?"**

**Sakura shakes her head and turns her eyes back to her plate.**

**Tatsuya replies, "Well, then you must eat."**

**Sakura tells him simply, "I have no desire to." **

**Tatsuya glances quickly to each end of the table, looking to see whether or not their parents are paying them any mind, before leaning closer to Sakura. Hurriedly he whispers in her ear, "If you'll eat, just a bit, I'll let you sleep with me tonight." He stares at her earnestly.**

**Sakura's head snaps up. She eyes Tatsuya speculatively and seems to find his proposal agreeable. She gives a tiny nod and takes a piece of food into her mouth.**

* * *

><p>"Well? What do you think of it?" Lory's eyes were alight with the brightness of his barely contained glee. "Interesting, yes?"<p>

"It seems very loose." Much to the President's displeasure Ren was unimpressed.

"It's meant to be that way," he told him. "It was developed specifically so that the actors would be forced to go their own way, to create the characters nearly from scratch. It is _organic_."

Ren tossed the script onto the coffee table that sat between himself and his employer. "I'd call it lazy." He glared at Lory. "Why don't you tell me the real reason you made me look at it?"

The Egyptian pharaoh shrugged and sighed dramatically. "Fine. If you want to jump in head first then so be it. I _was_ going to try and cushion the blow..."

"Just tell me."

Lory pouted. "You're no fun today," he released a second overly dramatized exhale. "Well, alright then. This is more than a simple script. This is Mogami-san's next LoveMe job. She will take on the part of Kobayashi Sakura." He noted when Ren's hands balled into tight fists. "I wanted to give you fair warning that there are a number of talented, young, intelligent, good-looking-"

"Get on with it," Ren interrupted.

"- actors vying for the role of Tatsuya. However, I hold considerable clout with the director, he owes me a favor, and I have an idea in mind that would definitely keep our Kyoko-chan safe and secure." He put his bare feet on the table. "That is if you're willing to follow my plan."

He watched as his charge contemplated the possible outcomes of his decision. Of course Lory knew what he would say. There was only one answer.

"And what exactly is your plan?"

It was rather difficult for the President of LME to keep the grin off his face, but he managed. "I believe I know a pair of siblings who would perfectly fill these roles and add an entirely different dimension to the story line."

"...No."

"Yes."

"But-"

"No buts about it, this is the only way to ensure the security of Kyoko."

"The Heel's were meant to be a one time deal," Ren argued. "Just for my role as B.J. They were created for that purpose and that purpose only."

He didn't like the sly smile that came to the President's face. "That is true, but as Director Konoe is leading this project I have the feeling that he will be very enthusiastic about the idea of Cain taking on another role." He watched as the rueful expression of defeat crossed the face of his most valuable male talent. "Good. Now that's settled and I believe it is time to tell her of her newest assignment. Off you go!" He waved his hand. "You might want to bring the script with you."

"_Me_? Why? This is your doing, not mine!"

"I wouldn't say that. You didn't have to agree you know."

Ren refrained from giving a reply, choosing instead to stand, bow stiffly and stride from the room. It was an absurd notion and his mentor knew it. He'd been forced to accept this offer; there was no way in hell he'd allow her to act opposite anyone but himself in that sort of setting.

"Damn," he muttered quietly as entered the elevator.

Lory knew him far too well.

* * *

><p>Kyoko was in the LoveMe dressing room; she'd just returned from a meeting with Sawara-san. He'd told her that someone would be presenting her with a new task within the hour and that she was to accept it without complaint.<p>

She couldn't help but wonder what it was and why he felt it necessary to warn her to keep all objections to herself. It couldn't be any worse than the "dangerous" mission the President had sent her on only weeks ago. That had been the most frightening moment of her life, bar none. Even knowing what she did now, nothing could ever be as terrible as that had been.

Though time had passed since the incident she was still unable to reconcile the image of her most esteemed senpai with the frightening figure of Cain Heel. She knew the character better through her interactions with him as his sister, Setsuka, but he was still intimidating.

She sighed.

That was part of the problem. She kept forgetting that she was Setsu and consequently had lost character more times than she would like to admit. She couldn't keep up with Tsuruga-san's intense acting, he was too talented for a newbie like herself to even hope of being able to match him.

She did her best with Setsuka, when she was paying attention, but even then it wasn't enough. She just could _not_ grasp the character. She wondered if a day would come when she would be capable of simply slipping into this different persona, no thinking or worrying required.

It wouldn't be so difficult if Setsu had a normal personality, but the girl's feelings were all centered on one person and one person only: Cain. Her beloved nii-san. The single most important person in her life. He was everything to her and she clung to him with a force stronger than the jaws of life. She was obsessed with her older brother and he was just as bad as she was.

They fed off one another, creating a nearly inappropriate relationship. Cain spoiled Setsu to pieces and she, in turn, grew more and more clingy. He thought it was cute and continued to spoil her. It was a never-ending cycle of alarming behavior that Kyoko could not force herself to accept.

"How does Tsuruga-san do it?" she wondered aloud, absentmindedly pulling one of her many handmade, lifelike dolls out into the open. "How? How? How!"

"How what?"

She jumped clear off her seat and hit the floor.

"Mogami-san?" Ren entered the room fully, alarmed and worried that she'd hurt herself.

Kyoko scrambled up, turned to face him and hid the doll behind her back before he got to her. "I'm fine!" she exclaimed loudly. "Absolutely fine! Really! I was just surprised is all!"

"I'm sorry, Mogami-san. I did knock..."

"Oh, did you? I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san! I wasn't paying attention. I was just thinking and concentrating so I didn't notice. I'm sorry!"

He held up his hands. "It's alright, Mogami-san. I'm sorry I startled you." She opened her mouth to respond, with a denial of his wrong-doing no doubt, but he spoke as if he hadn't noticed her intent. "I was sent by the President. He wanted me to give you this," he placed the script on the table. "It's your next LoveMe job."

"Oh! Thank you, Tsuruga-san! You didn't have to do that you know. I'm sure Sawara-san would have had someone less busy give it to me. Your schedule is always so full, I can't believe you have time to come all the way down here for something like this. Speaking of time," she looked at him suspiciously. "Did you eat today? And I'm not talking about convenience store food either. I mean an actual meal."

"To be honest I have not eaten much." He watched as her mouth dropped open in horror. "There simply wasn't time today."

"That isn't alright at all!" she shirked. "Tsuruga-san you have to eat proper meals! It's important! I can't let you go all day without good food. How have you survived this long? What was Yashiro-san thinking?" She shook her head. "No. No, I can't trust either of you."

A slight smile crossed his face. "Well," he wasn't sure if this was the best plan, but it was better than telling her about the details of newest job with the possibility of witnesses. "You could always come home with me. I'm done for the day and the President told me that you were as well."

She hesitated. Kyoko had never been entirely comfortable being alone in his apartment with him; not because she thought he would try anything, but because she didn't feel she was worthy of the privilege. However, she was able to disband her feelings of unsuitableness in light of the fact that this was for his health.

"Alright, but only because you're sure to get sick again if you don't eat properly."

* * *

><p>After a stop at the grocery store, where Kyoko explained at length that just because something cost more didn't mean it was better, they took the elevator to Ren's apartment.<p>

She immediately got to work in the kitchen, waving away his offers of help and telling him to relax instead.

"You do a lot more work than I do, Tsuruga-san. You had better just sit for a while."

She moved around the kitchen, careful not to knock anything over as she did; she feared creating a scene reminiscent of the Dark Moon role play incident. Her heart wouldn't be able to handle an appearance of the Emperor of the Night.

With a sigh of annoyance she thought of her senpai's playboy ways. He didn't have much of a sense of propriety when it came to the Japanese culture of modesty. She attributed his attitude to whatever time he'd spent overseas. She always made sure to remind him of the fact that his displays of affection were not appropriate in this country and that he had to tone down his show of emotions, lest he cause confusion about his intentions.

Whether or not her lectures were getting she couldn't be sure. It had been a while since he'd been improper with her and, when she took the time to think of it, she had never seen him act that way around other people.

"Hmm." She turned down the heat on the stove and stirred the liquid inside the pot. "He _did_ say he wouldn't behave like that with just anyone..." She still didn't understand what he'd meant by it. Was he saying that she was one of the only people he would tease? That made the most sense to her. Certainly he hadn't meant that she was special in any other way; she wasn't talented or attractive enough for that.

With a decisive nod she turned off the stove top, prepared the bowls and brought the meal into the living room.

"It's something light," she told him as she set the dishes on the table. "Just oyako-donburi and a clear soup, so you had better eat all of it."

He nodded with an amused look on his face. "I will, but only if you promise to let me drive you home."

"But, Tsuruga-san! That isn't necessary! It isn't that far, it's not cold outside either. Walking won't do me harm and besides that, I'm positive that one of these days someone is going to spot us and the there will be all kinds of false, presumptuous rumors connecting you to me! It could ruin your career! I can't even begin to imagine the _horror _your fan-base would experience. Putting you together with a newbie actress like me! It would be shameful and-"

"Mogami-san!" Ren interrupted loudly, cutting short her tirade. "I am very disappointed in your assessment of that possible, though unlikely, situation." That wasn't entirely true. The idea that at some point a rumor might begin based on his repeated interactions with her was credible. However, her declaration that it would be a bad thing stung his pride and hurt his heart. "I suppose it may be possible for something of that nature to happen someday, but you ought to have realized that I've already considered it. Do you not trust me to have thought ahead?"

Her eyes winded in dismay. "I'm so _SORRY_ Tsuruga-san!" she shouted. "Of course I trust you! I should have known that you, having been in the entertainment business for so much longer than I have and being so much more experienced than myself, would have-"

Once again, he interrupted her. "It's fine if you understand, but please try to think before you speak."

She clamped her mouth shut and nodded quickly.

"Alright then."

Dinner passed in a relatively peaceful fashion. Kyoko regained her ability to speak when she noticed that Ren had taken to pushing his food around rather than eating it and after that the atmosphere lightened considerably.

As their meal came to a close, the memory of the reason that he'd invited Kyoko over in the first place came to Ren.

"Mogami-san, I must discuss something with you. It's about that script I gave you earlier, your next LoveMe assignment."

"Oh? What about it?" She looked to him with innocent curiosity sparkling in her golden eyes.

He was loathe to tell her. She was sure to have a meltdown the moment she understood what she was being told to do; that was simply the way she was. Her disposition was such that she took matters involving "common standards" of decency very seriously and, coupled with her refusal to acknowledge that what she thought of as normal was nearly as far from average as a person could get, made for an overly prim sense of properness.

In short Kyoko was a prude. The biggest prude he had ever come across and he was positive that she would throw a fit about being forced to take part in this drama.

Whatever she did though it was only right for him to warn her.

With a deep breath he began to explain. "It's for a late-night drama. You're to play the part of the younger sister."

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Late-night? But, the only kinds of dramas on then are..." He watched her face scrunch in concentration. "...for adults, right? They're on late so that younger people are less likely to watch them."

"That's right. It is a very grown-up story line."

A look of alarm was beginning to show itself. "Grown-up? Grown-up how? What do you mean?" she asked quickly.

"It's called The Twist," he told her. "And it is about the Kobayashi's, a dysfunctional family, and their lives. The parents share a loveless marriage and hold no affection for their two children, a son and a daughter," he eyed her. "The son, Tatsuya, is of age and is a successful photographer, but stays at home to be with his sister, Sakura. They are very...close."

"Close?" she repeated faintly, eyes widening. "Close like...?"

He nodded curtly. "Yes, close like the Heel's."

"Tsuruga-san!" she exclaimed suddenly. "Tsuruga-san, I can't do it. I already know that I can't. I'm not even able to be Setsu when I'm supposed to and I could never, ever, _ever_ act that way around someone I don't know at all! I have a hard enough time as it is!"

She was panicking, the way he'd known she would. At least he could put one fear to rest, though it was likely that a whole new set would crop up immediately.

"You needn't worry about acting with someone you don't know."

Her eyes snapped to his face. "Really? You know who's going to be Tatsuya?"

"Intimately," he grumbled darkly.

"Who? Who is it? I need to know!"

"...Me."


	2. Chapter 2

They sat in silence for the next several minutes. Ren hoped Kyoko would be able to pull herself together, but it didn't seem that she had the ability to do so and he continued with his explanation to fill the void.

"Director Konoe is heading the drama, like he's done with B.J.'s story. He asked the President for help choosing a leading actress and you were suggested. It was the President's idea to put me up for the role of Tatsuya. He's certain Konoe will be thrilled with it. His idea is to have us act as the Heel's, rather than ourselves."

"Wait, so, I wouldn't be me? I would be acting as Setsu acting as Sakura?"

He didn't blame her for her confusion. "Yes. It sounds strange, but you know the President. When he gets an idea he'll refuse to let it go."

"But, the director doesn't even know about this plan of his yet! How can he be sure you'll be given the part?" As Ren raised an eyebrow she quickly added, "Not that I don't think you would be because of course you would. You're a veteran actor and the best in all of Japan! I've seen the polls and you are voted to the top time and time again!"

"Thank you, Mogami-san."

"I just meant that, well, there are other people trying to get the role too right? What if the director already had someone in mind?"

"I mentioned that to the President, but he was positive that this would require little to no persuasion on his part. He believes, probably rightly so, that Konoe will be excited by the idea of using Cain in another movie because it will lend credibility to the character."

Kyoko took in this information and found herself growing reconciled to the situation. It was still a frightful prospect, playing two nii-san obsessed characters at once, but the knowledge that her respected senpai would be with her throughout the ordeal helped to settle her mind.

"It seems like there isn't anything to be done about it," she commented, resigned. "I'm still nervous though. What if I can't do it? What if I ruin everything?"

Ren reached across the table and patted her head."You will not 'ruin everything'. Honestly, I'm a little surprised that you would think you were in a position to do so."

"SORRY! I know I'm not important enough to hold that much influence!"

"And I have no doubt that you will be able to find a way to grow into your characters, Mogami-san." He continued as if she hadn't spoken, inwardly cringing at the fact that the only way to get through to her was to use criticism.

For her part Kyoko was glad that he seemed to hold so much confidence in her, but unable to pretend that she believed him. She'd been Setsu for weeks and was still incapable of becoming the character; she wondered how she would ever be able to pull off Setsuka Heel in a totally new and different setting.

Ren sensed her discomfort and offered a suggestion. "I advise that you take some time to think over both roles, but try starting with Setsu. She's the one you know the best. Filming won't begin until the middle of next month, so you've got time. Be patient and really work at understanding your roles. I'm only a phone call away if you have any trouble."

She bit her lip in concentration as she immediately set her mind to doing as he'd told her. She hardly noticed when the dishes were cleaned or when she was led to the car. She even said goodnight to her senpai without paying attention to his reply.

He wasn't hurt by her lack of attention, rather he felt that it was for the best. It was to her advantage that she begin considering the way her character would react straightaway; this would help her to feel as though she was doing something worthwhile and would, hopefully, keep her from worrying about what was to come. He could see that she didn't completely understand the depth of her new role and hoped that taking the time to more deeply develop Setsuka would allow her to accept the physical demands that were to come with the part of Sakura.

All that was left for him to do was find a way to keep a level head.

* * *

><p>"Mo! Kyoko, if you don't answer me <em>right now<em> I won't talk to you again until this time next year!" Kotonami Kanae threatened.

"Moko-san, I'm so sorry! I just don't know what to tell you!"

The original LoveMe members sat at a table in L.A. Hearts, sharing a lunch break; it had been over a week since they'd spent any significant length of time together.

"Well you had better think of something quick because I've had it up to _here_," she indicated the top of her head, "with all of your sighing and moaning!"

"It's just this new role I have. It's a LoveMe job and I'm _so_ out of my depth with it! I have no idea how I can do it!"

"What's the role?" Kanae's tone demanded an answer and Kyoko knew better than to try and hedge a lie with her best friend.

She sighed loudly and her companion's eye twitched. "It's for a drama about a family. I have to play the younger sister." She kept her answer vague so as to keep her alternate identity's secret safe.

"That doesn't sound so bad, certainly not my first choice, but aren't you always complaining about not wanting to keep doing the same roles? That doesn't sound anything like Mio or Natsu."

"Yeah, but, Moko-san, this drama... I've been reading the script, it's really open ended. A lot of it is going to depend on the actors and how we interpret our characters. What if I get her wrong?"

"You won't get her wrong." Kanae stabbed a piece of lettuce with her fork. "You just have to think it over. You have a really short memory Kyoko and it's very annoying! You had all the same issues with your other roles and they turned out fine so stop getting all riled up about it!"

"But, Moko-san-"

"Don't 'Moko-san' me, there is no 'but' here! You do what you have to do. This is an opportunity to show that you can play an entirely different role and I won't forgive you if you waste it!"

Kyoko refrained from speaking. She couldn't tell Kanae about the rest of her problems. Setsu was the one character she had yet to figure out, she didn't feel that she was making any progress and her friend didn't, couldn't, even know she existed. If she wasn't able to fix her problem with the Heel girl then there would be no way for her to take on Sakura.

"Anyway, it's getting late and I have to go to TBM. You had better not still be worrying over this character the next time I see you or I swear that you will never be invited to my house again!" She flounced from the table, ignoring Kyoko's many pleas and apologies, and left for her next activity.

Alone, Kyoko sagged into her seat while her mind drifted to the events of the few days that had passed since her introduction to her latest assignment. Outwardly it didn't seem as though much had happened, but she'd been doing her best to take Tsuruga-san's advice; she'd been spending all of her free time thinking of Setsuka.

She knew, in general terms, the way the girl would react to having been given a starring role in a drama. Setsu would be pleased to think that she was following in nii-san's footsteps by making her way into the entertainment world and overjoyed to know that she would be acting opposite her most important person, but for the life of her Kyoko couldn't put herself in Setsu's place.

"Why do I have this problem?" she questioned aloud as she made her way to the LoveMe dressing room. "What is so different about this character that makes her hard for me to understand?"

"What character?" Amamiya Chiori, the third member of the cursed pink group, asked as she caught up to her senpai.

"Oh! Amamiya-san! It's nothing really. Just a character I'm having trouble with."

Chiori frowned. She thought of Kyoko as the "Eternal Butterfly", a rare breed of actress who was able to transform herself to fit her role; more than simply playing pretend this type of actor truly became the character. It was odd for her to think of the process that had to be gone through before the change was achieved.

"Can I help at all?"

Kyoko hesitated. "I- I really can't say much about it, so I don't know how to explain."

The dark haired girl nodded. "That's alright, just tell me what you can."

They entered the out-of-way office space and sat at the rectangular table.

"Hmm...This character she's...Well, she's really... Different. I mean, she's not a bully, though she could be perceived that way. She's just so odd and the way she carries herself is really far outside of my comfort zone." Kyoko put her face in her hands as she thought of just how strange Setsu was.

"Do you hate her?"

"What? No, no! Actually I kind of like her. She's really interesting, but I don't know how to put myself in her mindset."

Amamiya considered the quandary. "It sounds like you know her, but can't become her. Is that right?" she waited for Kyoko's assent. "You know, most actresses would be happy just to have a handle on their character. You take it way further than that." She ignored the stammered objections; she was growing used to her extreme humility. "It's a good thing. I wouldn't respect you if you didn't. It makes you better than those so-called talents who get by on looks alone. Anyway, I think your problem is that you're over thinking it. You don't need to totally understand this character to be her, you already have a good grasp on her. You just have to learn to enjoy her life even if it seems strange to you. Maybe you could try thinking of her as an actual person instead of just some made-up role."

* * *

><p>Kyoko took Amamiya's words to heart and reflected on them throughout the rest of her day. During that time she came to believe that she had been placing Setsuka inside a kind of box in her mind, a place where the character would go until Kyoko decided to think of her. Setsu didn't exist outside of that space. She wasn't like Mio or Natsu, who occasionally manifested on their own when they felt slighted or needed.<p>

"Have I not been respecting Setsu the way I do the others?" she wondered to herself as she prepared for bed several hours after her advice seeking conversations. "Mio gets angry sometimes, Natsu finds the weirdest things funny, but Setsu doesn't do anything."

Is that my fault? she questioned. Did I not let her _become_ herself?

As the thoughts rolled through her mind she began to see the truth of it.

I've been squashing almost every impulse Setsu has, she realized with a jolt. I keep her hidden away in a corner all the time. I don't let her be herself even when I'm supposed to.

Kyoko's eyes filled with tears as her over dramatic tendencies started to kick in.

"Poor Setsu," she moaned. "I might as well have beat you into submission!"

Downstairs, in the bedroom beneath her own, the couple who owned the small restaurant slept peacefully through her wails. They'd long since become accustomed to the eccentricities of the girl they liked to think of as their own.

The night passed and faded into daylight. Kyoko hadn't slept at all, but she didn't feel the least bit tired; on the contrary, she felt more energized than she had in days. After her "Setsuka Revelation" she had, in an effort to coax the girl out of hiding, taken out a piece of paper and allowed Setsu to direct the words she wrote.

One page had soon become two and ten sheets later Setsu had told her life story and cemented herself as a near human being; certainly she was more than a simple character.

Her first stop of the day was the LoveMe room, where Kanae commented on the change in disposition.

"You're practically floating," she said. "I'm disgusted by that dreamy look on your face. Don't come near me until you have it under control." She hid her smile until Kyoko ended her exuberant apologizing, but she was pleased to see that her best friend had found a solution to her problem. "I have better things to do then stand around with you, especially when you're acting this way. Maybe I'll call you later, but right now I have to get going. There's no way I can be late for the filming of the commercial."

Kyoko sent Kanae off with as much enthusiasm as ever and, once she realized how much time had passed, quickly made her way to the back of the building.

"Guess you got it right, huh?" Chiori asked when she met her in a hallway. "Well good. I knew you would eventually." She and Kyoko had Box-R filming that day and planned to leave for the studio together.

"Amamiya-san, do you mind if I make a phone call before we go? It'll only take a minute."

"Is it to Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko seemed to choke on her words and Chiori rolled her eyes. "I'm not accusing you of anything, you know? I realize he's your senpai and that you want to tell him about how you fixed your issue. He probably knew about it too, right? Just go call him already!" With a shake of her head the actress watched her Eternal Butterfly skitter off around the corner. "She's so stupid sometimes."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Mogami-san."<p>

Kyoko felt her heart rate double when he answered; she attributed it to Setsu's obsession with Cain.

"Um, hello Tsuruga-san. Yashiro-san too." She could hear him in the background. "I just wanted to tell you that I figured it out. I think I know my main character now."

"That's good. Did you do what I suggested?"

"Yes! Also, I got advice from Moko-san and Amamiya-san. You all really helped me a lot."

"I'm glad to hear it. What are you doing today?"

"Well, I'm about to leave with Amamiya-san for Box-R and then we were going to eat with the other girls in Natsu's group because after that we all have to do to an interview. I got a note from Maria-chan saying that she was going to be around today, so I'll probably see later."

"Maria will be happy to see you. Be sure not to let her over work you, she hasn't seen you in a while and is likely to have a list of things she wants to do."

"Of course!"

Kyoko was all smiles and giggles after her conversation with Ren. He'd made it clear to her that he was proud of her accomplishment, clear enough that she heard and accepted it through the haze of her denials.

Chiori commented on her improved attitude. "It seems like every time you talk to Tsuruga-san you come back happier or at least more at peace."

"I've always appreciated how encouraging and patient he is with me."

"That's not exactly what I meant..." she muttered, but dropped the subject. After all, Mogami-san _was_ the number one LoveMe member.

* * *

><p>The day went well. Filming moved along on schedule, the interview was finished without any mishaps and Kyoko was soon within the arms of Takarada Maria who had glued herself to "Onee-san's" side the moment she met up with her in the LME lobby.<p>

"I made a charm for you, Onee-san. I don't know what's going on, but Grandfather's been awfully giddy lately and I'm positive that it has something to do with that new job of yours."

"Thank you so much, Maria! But, how did you know about my new assignment?"

Her forehead wrinkled as she frowned. "He's been talking about it all the time lately, in very vague terms. I don't have a clue what it is. I've been trying to find out, but what I do know is that every time you or Ren-sama is mentioned he starts looking all conspiratorial and in my experience that is _never_ a good thing." She handed over her gift. "If I were you I'd keep it close at all times, in your purse or a pocket."

"I'll be sure to do that." This was dangerous ground. "So, how have things been with your father?" She changed the subject in hopes of keeping Maria's curiosity at bay. She didn't want to lie about the assignment, but she definitely couldn't tell the truth.

A blush painted the cheeks of the little girl who tried to play off her pleasure at the thought of the newly repaired relationship. "It's fine. We email and sometimes talk on the phone."

"He must stay up late to talk to you. Isn't he overseas?"

Maria bobbed her head.

"He must love you a lot," Kyoko said. "You know that, right?"

Again Maria nodded, this time solemnly. "Yes. I know now." She paused before asking her next question. "Onee-san, why did you want me to understand that my father loved me? Don't you hate love? Don't you think it's big a lie and a waste of time?"

"I-" She didn't have an answer for that. What Maria said was true; she didn't hold much water with love, but many of her views applied only to herself. "I guess that it is possible for people to love each other, but it's really rare, hard to find and some people are just not destined for it." She wore a grim smile. "It's different for you though Maria-chan, your father's always loved you, he just didn't know how to tell you."

"I know that, but Onee-san I was asking about you. Do you really not believe in love for yourself? Don't you love a bunch of people now? Me, Kotonami-san, the couple who owns the building you live in and other people too? Don't you know that we love you back...?" She let her speech trail to an end as Kyoko's golden eyes widened in disbelief.

They spent several minutes in silence before Maria decided that her Onee-san needed time to herself.

"I'm going to spy on Grandfather now, I still need to figure out what he's planning. I'll tell you if I find out any information." She hugged Kyoko before hopping off the bench they'd been seated on and running at full speed toward an open elevator, leaving the older girl gaping behind her.

It was half-an-hour later that Ren and Yashiro walked into the building and saw Kyoko, who had yet to have moved. Her mind was in turmoil and the grudges were frantic, looking for a way to destroy the evidence provided by Maria that the cursed emotion was regaining a foothold in her life. Unfortunately it became evident that it was impossible to do, so they resorted to rationalizing, telling their master that it was natural to love someone like Maria, who was only a child. Even the way she felt about Kanae made sense; they were best friends. It wasn't _love_ love that she felt, it was just friendship love.

"Long time no see, Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro exclaimed upon noticing her.

At the sound of her name she looked up. "Hello," her greeting was distant, her eyes unfocused.

"Mogami-san?" Ren lowered himself to her level. "Mogami-san?" he repeated when she didn't answer.

It was a moment or so later that Kyoko realized who was speaking to her and that he was very, _very_ close. His brown eyes seemed so warm and concerned.

Her stomach clenched, her face heated and the grudges were thrown into a frenzy, pushing away angels who were trying to put unwelcome thoughts into their master's head.

She stood suddenly and, with a quick bow, gave an unintelligible excuse for her odd behavior before scurrying around Ren and dashing away, right out of the building.

"I'd say that something happened. I wonder what? Aren't you going to follow her?"

Ren shook his head as he righted himself. "No. She'll tell me when she's ready."

"I don't know how you can be so calm about it. Your lady love is obviously upset about something and you're just going to let her run off to deal with it alone?"

With a roll of his eyes Tsuruga answered, "She wasn't crying and she didn't look frightened. She was confused. She needs to learn how to solve problems on her own. I can't jump in every time she has an issue." Unconsciously his fingers brushed against the watch on his wrist. "She can figure this out herself. If she asks me for help then of course I will help her, but if she doesn't then I'd only be interfering."

Yashiro dropped the subject, unhappy with the maturity displayed by his charge. If he'd had his way Ren would have run off after Kyoko, whisked her up into his arms and... He sighed dreamily. It was too bad that sort of thing would never happen. Between Kyoko's aversion to love and Ren's cautious approach he had to wonder if the two would ever get together.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Twist**

**Episode #1**

**Cast List:**

_**Kobayashi Ryuu**_

_**Kobayashi Ami**_

_**Kobayashi Tatsuya**_

_**Kobayashi Sakura**_

_**Server 1**_

_**Maid 1, 2 and 3**_

**Set List:**

**Interiors, Kobayashi Household:**

_**Dinning Room**_

_**Kitchen**_

_**Hallway outside Tatsuya's Bedroom**_

_**Tatsuya's Bedroom**_

_**Ryuu's Bedroom**_

_**Ami's Bedroom**_

**Exteriors, Kobayashi Household:**

_**Front walk**_

_**Back Garden**_

**[INT. TATSUYA'S BEDROOM – NIGHT]**

**The door to the room creeks open. Sakura enters. She swiftly and quietly closes the door behind her.**

"**You had better lock it," Tatsuya tells her.**

**Sakura nods and does as he instructed before saying, "I locked mine too, you'll have to open it for me tomorrow."**

**(A few minute's worth of actor directed dialogue and movement. Scene will end with the siblings saying "Goodnight".)**

"Another actor directed?" Kyoko bit her lip. There were a lot of places in the script that called for the actors to tackle the issue of creating the scene and it made her nervous. She had no doubt that Tsuruga-san would be able to keep up with the pace, but she feared that she would be led by him and worried that her desire to hold her own would not be fulfilled.

She clearly remembered the first time she'd acted opposite him; her reactions had come only because he was there. It hadn't been because she was skilled, it had been because _he_ portrayed _his_ character so perfectly that she had been forced to show the emotions her character was supposed to be feeling. It wasn't acting at all! It had been real.

Her experiences had led to a growth in ability, but Kyoko held no real confidence in herself, at least not when it came to her power to perform opposite her senpai.

With a sigh she marked her place, pushed the papers aside and squeezed her eyes closed in an effort to visualize the scene.

It had been two weeks since she'd been given her new LoveMe assignment and she hadn't made much progress with the script. She got caught up in the details, or lack thereof, and found herself unable to continue reading. The silver lining to that cloud was that she knew all of the lines she'd gotten through by heart.

In her mind's eye she attempted to create the set, to put herself in Sakura's place, but it seemed impossible.

"Maybe if I tried as Setsu...?" Her face brightened as she thought of it.

That experiment would have to wait though. She couldn't allow Setsuka free reign while on the job.

She was in the break room of the Box-R set, waiting for her next scene. It would be the last one of the day: Natsu's interactions with Kaori's brother while sleeping over at her house.

After putting away the script Kyoko left the small room to watch the filming of the scene that came before her own. She thought it would be good to see how the siblings acted; she'd read through their lines, but hoped that watching it unfold would give her a better idea of how to tackle Sakura.

"...she's my friend you know? You're being so overprotective."

Kaori was arguing with her brother about the sleepover, their parents weren't home and he'd heard rumors about the way Natsu treated those she didn't like.

"I'm not telling you to do anything, I'm just letting you know that I don't trust her and I don't think you should be hanging out with her."

"You can't believe everything you hear. Seriously, Natsu is fine! I'm with her all the time. People are just jealous."

"Oh yeah? And that's why that girl, the little blond, refuses to go to school right? You're saying that had nothing to do with Natsu or the rest of her group. It's all lies?"

Kaori crossed her arms. "That was a big misunderstanding and people made stuff up to make it interesting."

Kyoko noted the way the boy refrained from placing blame on his sister. His suspicions rested solely on others. Kaori was defiant, boldly lying to him and though he didn't seem to believe her he also didn't call her on it.

She wondered if the Kobayashi's would act that way, but decided against it. They wouldn't lie to each other, the two were much closer than that. Because of the broken relationship their parents shared they'd had no one but each other to rely on. Sakura depended on Tatsuya.

Her turn before the camera came and went without incident. She and Chiori returned to LME together where they met with Sawara-san, the overseer of the LoveMe department, to have their once-a-month "progression" meeting.

"The president thinks you've both been making great strides in your quest to graduate from the LoveMe section," he told them. "We've all been very impressed with your dedication.

"Amamiya-san, the president wants you to continue studying the DVDs you were given. He also wants you to watch and report on a drama that will begin airing in two months, The Twist. Both you and Kotonami-san will be taking notes on the drama."

Kyoko's eyes widened in alarm, but she managed to remain silent. This would be a difficult test of acting ability and she wasn't sure she would be up to the challenge. How could she fool Kanae, her closest friend?

"Mogami-san, for you the president has chosen a manga that he would like you to read."

"A manga?" she questioned. She wasn't much of a reader, not because she didn't enjoy it, but because she didn't have the time.

Sawara nodded. "Yes, it's popular and he feels that it might help you with your on-going 'dangerous mission'," he held up an issue of the magazine that the story was printed in. It was on the cover. "I'll have the set of the currently released issues delivered to the LoveMe room so just wait until it gets there. You can leave after that."

They left his office and Chiori expressed surprise in learning that Kyoko's mission had not yet concluded.

The girl in question giggled nervously. "Uh, yeah...I guess it's not exactly over yet...I wonder why he wants me to read a manga though? Do you know anything about it?"

Chiori knew an attempt to change the subject when she heard one, but allowed Kyoko to direct the conversation. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about her work and Chiori didn't press for details.

"I've heard a little bit about it. I don't have much time for that sort of thing, but I guess it's supposed to be interesting."

"I see." Kyoko's heart rate slowed as the conversation came to an end; she had effectively dodged the subject of her dangerous mission.

Dangerous...She sighed as she thought of it. It certainly _was_ dangerous, more than she'd realized.

Amamiya observed Kyoko, watching as her eyes glazed in thought. She wondered over her change in disposition, but kept her curiosity to herself as she changed out of her bright pink jumpsuit. She had things to do at her main agency, SoftHat.

With the third LoveMe member's departure Kyoko was left to her own devices and she looked to the clock to see that it was already early evening.

"This might be a good chance to try using Setsu," she mused aloud. "Amamiya is gone and Moko-san is off on a location shoot. Well, it can't hurt right?"

It was slightly more difficult to get into character without the wig and clothing, but she supposed that it was a beneficial exercise. Setsuka had her own personality and she wanted to learn how to express it without the use of props.

In the quiet of the break room she set her mind to matters that concerned Setsu, willing her alter ego into existence.

One minute passed and without a sound Mogami Kyoko faded away, leaving a severely lonely and very annoyed girl in her place.

"Nii-san hasn't called me today," she groused. "I've haven't even seen him! What's he doing that's so much more important than me?"

Setsu wasn't one to be patient and her annoyance with Cain was growing by the nanosecond.

"Fine. If he won't call me, I'll call him."

* * *

><p>Yashiro was careful to put on his gloves before answering the call on Ren's phone, lest he break it with his unfortunate impairment.<p>

"Hello, Kyoko-chan!" he greeted cheerily. "Ren's on set right now, but is there anything I can help you with?"

"..."

He checked the screen to be sure that the call was connected. "Kyoko? Are you there?"

"This is my nii-san's number. Tell him to call me immediately."

The line went dead.

Needless to say Yashiro was surprised and confused by the exchange; the ID had told him that Kyoko was the one calling, but could that have been her? The voice was similar, yet he couldn't be positive.

"Nii-san?" He shook his head. Why would Kyoko say something like that? He didn't think she had any siblings. "Maybe someone stole her phone?"

"Whose phone was stolen?" Ren asked as he took a seat beside his manager in the break area. He had two scenes left to film and then an interview for a magazine whose poll he'd placed first in.

"I'm not sure, but I think that Kyoko's must have been taken. A strange call came through just now. It was a girl telling me that this number belonged to her older brother and that he had to call her right away."

"Really?" he asked lightly. "Let me see the phone." He took it and checked the list of incoming calls. "I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

"Right." Yashiro had learned long ago that it was sometimes better not to ask too many questions so he allowed Ren to disappear without comment. "Huh. Wait – Nii-san? Oh!" His eyes lit with excitement as he recalled the secret assignment the two had been given. "Hehehehe," he giggled, fan-girl style, as he thought of it.

* * *

><p>With a deep breath Ren hit the call button; the phone was answered on the first ring.<p>

"Nii-san!" She was very obviously not pleased.

"Setsu..." Cain was prepared to go on the defensive. His sister was not known for her practicality nor did she possess a forgiving nature. If she thought he'd purposely slighted her she was likely to hold a grudge that only carefully delivered compliments, and a few rather expensive presents, could remove.

"All day!" she ranted. "All day long and nothing! No call, not even a text! What were you doing? Who were you with? Where are you now?"

"You sound a little jealous."

She didn't deny it. "So what if I am? It's only natural isn't it? How am I supposed to act when you completely ignore me for hours and hours?"

"I wasn't ignoring you, Setsu. I do have to work occasionally."

"Don't get sarcastic with me! What if I needed you?"

"Well, did you?"

"I always need you!"

What was he supposed to say to that? His imōto was more dangerous to his health than any cigarette. "Setsu, you know that if you really needed me I would be there with you in a second's time. Now stop being a brat and tell me why you called."

"I just... I just wanted to hear your voice, nii-san."

He had to wonder if she knew how that sounded, but decided against it. Setsu was almost completely unaware of how others viewed their relationship and what little she did acknowledge only made her smug. "And now you have. I'm not done working, but if you'll wait I'll come get you when I finish."

She answered in the affirmative and consented to forgive his "selfish disregard for her feelings" if, and only if, he allowed her to sleep in his bed the next time they had to stay at a hotel.

Ren sighed with relief when the conversation ended, very glad that Cain had had the foresight to leave himself an out in terms of where _he_ would sleep when Setsu took his bed.

The final scene filmed, the interview ended and Ren found himself wondering if he would be meeting Kyoko or Setsuka when he arrived at LME.

Yashiro parted with his charge as soon as they entered the building, citing mountains of paper work and giving assurances that he would be able to get himself home. His romantic heart held hope that his absence would led to an encounter between the young actress and Ren.

Of course nothing of the sort happened. In fact Kyoko didn't even notice when the knock sounded on the door, nor did she look up when Ren entered the room. She was absorbed in her reading; forty-five minutes ago a runner had arrived with a box containing the books the president wanted her to study. She'd been perusing the manga ever since.

"Mogami-san?"

She jumped in surprise and exclaimed, "Nii-san!" before slapping a hand to her mouth and quickly apologizing with a bow. "Sorry, Tsuruga-san! Setsu's been really anxious and she just sort of slipped out."

"It's fine, Mogami-san. Though I was a little surprised when Cain received a phone call."

She bowed once more in apology. "I'm so sorry! I was having trouble with Sakura and I thought that Setsu might be better at figuring out the character, but I should have realized her main concern wouldn't have anything to do with her part. Actually, she hardly looked at the script. She doesn't seem worried about it at all!"

He listened as she explained her anxieties and answered, "If Setsuka doesn't seem concerned then you have no reason to be. You forget that each new character you create is part of you, Mogami-san, and from what you said it seems to me that Setsu thinks she understands Sakura."

"I guess," she scratched her head. "It's just that I can't tell if her confidence is warranted or not, but I know she wouldn't want to disappoint Cain." With a shrug Kyoko concluded, "We'll just have to do our best."

That was the end of the conversation and, with the books, the two left LME for the parking lot. Kyoko's boxes were placed in the trunk and it was a quick trip to the Darumaya.

Ren would not allow Kyoko to carry the boxes on her own and brought them to her room for her, though the way Taishou watched him left him feeling nervous and his exit was rather rushed.

"Mogami-san, next week is the first cast meeting and it will be in the LME building."

Her eyes widened. "You mean we have to be _there_? In character? Why? Whose idea was that?" Not only would Moko-san and Amamiya be watching the show, but she would have to be seen by those in her company as Setsu! This was getting to be too much.

"I cannot tell you with complete certainty, but I would assume that it was the President's. If you think of it logically it makes sense. We'll be seen by our co-workers as ourselves not long before they see us as the Heels. It will greatly lessen the chances of their suspecting the ruse if we're able to keep character."

"You mean if _I'm_ able to keep character. _I'm_ the one who messes up all the time, not you."

A faint smile came to his face. "Do you think so?"

She nodded furiously. "Of course!"

He didn't argue with her, instead he offered encouragement. "It will be fine. Ms. Woods will be there to do your makeup and get you dressed. We'll only be walking through the building to the conference rooms and I highly doubt that anyone will try to start a conversation with the Heels."

They bid each other goodnight not long after and Kyoko found herself in her room, sitting cross legged on the floor with her script, thinking over what Ren had said and taking comfort in his assurances. He was right after all; no one in their right mind would approach the Heels and she wouldn't look anything like herself. It was very unlikely that anyone would suspect her.

Her main concern was that she would be unable to find Sakura before the meeting.

* * *

><p>Ren returned to his apartment, silently cursing Lory for all the things he'd done to make life difficult.<p>

Kyoko was not aware of how hard this had gotten to be for him. Though she worried they would be exposed he felt that they would have no trouble keeping their identities hidden. His fears lay within himself; Kuon was gaining ground as Cain's personality took on a life of its own.

He remembered with trepidation the words that had come from him during the telephone conversation. He hadn't thought about what he was saying at all. Cain had answered a phone call from his sister and neither Ren or Kuon had been involved.

He'd always prided himself on his acting ability, but he'd never lost control of himself to a character. He was at the helm when on set, his reactions based on the script and the guidance of the director, but with Cain none of that was applicable. This wasn't a movie or a show, there was no one around to tell him what to do or how to do it and so the character had no boundaries.

Cain had become his own person and Ren didn't know what to do with him. Cain was volatile, yet lazy. Unprofessional, but still talented. His only real interest was Setsuka.

The real problem was that Ren had begun having trouble remembering that neither of the Heel siblings actually existed.

And yet they did.

And yet they didn't.

That was an issue and he didn't like it one bit, but he couldn't do anything about it. He found himself wondering what would happen to the two once filming was completed. Would they hold a press conference to tell the truth about their identities? Would Kyoko want to be exposed as the punk teenage girl who was preoccupied with her older brother, aka Tsuruga Ren? How would they deal with the rumors that were bound to begin circulating?

In the end he didn't have the answers to those questions, nor the countless others that plagued him when he thought of the Heels. All that could be done was continue with the mission and see it through to the end. Whatever Takarada's designs, and Ren was almost positive that it all had something to do with his feelings for Kyoko, the show would have to come to a close eventually.

Until then he could only do his best with the situation, try to keep his grip on reality and avoid doing something that would scare off Kyoko.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who the hell are they and what could they possibly be doing here?" Kanae hissed to her fellow LoveMe cohort, Amamiya, as they watched two punk-rock types waltz through the main lobby of LME. A couple perhaps. They seemed to match and the female clung to the arm of the man.

The girls were moping the floors, a job, strangely enough, given to them by the President himself, and had seen the out-of-place duo moving toward the elevators. They were given a wide berth by those unfortunate enough to be heading in the same direction and were soon out of sight.

"I have no idea."

Kanae frowned deeply. "There's something about that girl. I feel like I've seen her before."

Chiori looked to her senpai. "I think you'd remember that clearly."

"Mm. You're right." She dismissed the thought. "Whatever. Let's just finish this stupid job. Why do we have to do this? Does this place not employ janitors? Where is Kyoko when you need her?"

"Mogami-san left a little while go. I'm not sure where she was going though."

Kotonami huffed, but gave no answer. Her friend hadn't told her anything about having plans for the day, something she would be sure to bring up the next time they met.

* * *

><p>In a far off corner of her mind Kyoko sighed with relief; she had successfully made it past her co-workers without being discovered.<p>

Setsu, meanwhile, hadn't the faintest idea that she'd been stared at as she walked through the glass doors of LME. Her black short-shorts, platform boots and pink highlights caught a lot of attention, but her thoughts had all been focused elsewhere.

Cain had been in a foul mood all day long. Forced to wake up early, made to eat far more than he wanted to and then having to endure, in silence no less, the ogling eyes that were upon his most beloved person...

It was too much and as soon as they were hidden behind the sliding metal doors he pulled her into his arms.

"Nii-san?" Her voice held a question. She didn't understand his sudden affection, though she certainly wasn't going to fight it.

The elevator ride was too short to answer such a loaded inquiry and Cain didn't even try. She didn't need to know of his jealousy anyway; doubtless she would use it to her advantage if she ever learned just how susceptible to the green-eyed monster he was.

He released her without a word, opting to hold her hand, as the doors slid open again and they stepped into the carpeted hallway.

"It's room number twelve," Setsu said. Looking to the signs on the wall she lead Cain to the left and down the hall. "We're fashionably late, as always," she tossed her blond hair over her shoulder and glanced at the man who was keeping a few steps behind. "I'm a little excited though, nii-san. I never thought that I'd get to act with you."

By that time they were outside the door to the designated meeting room and the two entered without any concern for who was on the other side.

In fact all the main cast members were there, along with the director. They included Tada Hisoka, who would portray the father, Kobayashi Ryuu, and Arai Rin, who would be acting as the mother, Kobayashi Ami, as well as lesser known talents who would have reoccurring positions.

Setsu noted that she vaguely recognized Tada and Arai from various shows that she'd never been interested in, as well as a few of the younger actors and actresses from commercials for products she didn't care for.

They were greeted by the sudden silence that had fallen on the room, something the Heels were very used to and undisturbed by. Konoe, the director, was the first to speak.

"I welcome the Heel-sans, Cain and Setsuka, and everyone, to the first cast meeting for our new drama, The Twist. I'm glad you've all decided to sign onto this project despite the oddly written script. I confess that I am quite excited to begin filming and to see where the story and its characters take us. Let's start with introductions shall we? This is a small cast and we'll be working closely together for a while so it would be good for us to get to know each other," he glanced at the Heels. "If only a little a bit better."

The exercise was strained, to say the least. Even Konoe, though he knew who the Heels were in reality, had trouble looking Cain in the eye or even speaking in his presence. The character of Setsuka created an entirely different problem and had distracted the junior actors immediately.

She was unaware of their wandering eyes, but Cain was on edge. He'd tried to convince Setsu to wear something else, pants for example, but she'd absolutely refused.

"No way, nii-san. First impressions are very important and I want to look my best!"

That was the problem. She _did_ look her best. Dressed the way she was, with the shorts, thin suspenders and crop top that bared her midriff she looked far too appealing. The only thing that kept him from flying across the table to rip out the eyes of those staring was the feel of her hand on his knee.

"Well, now that we're all introduced I want to talk to you about your characters. I would like to know how you all feel about the open-ended writing. We'll start with the head of the family, Ryuu. Tada-san, do you feel confident in your understanding of your role?"

The older, brown-haired man nodded. "I do and that is not something I say lightly. I have been in many dramas in my time, a few movies even, but none quite like this. I've read the script multiple times and feel that-,"

Setsu, though she tried to be attentive, could not force herself to be interested in the long-winded speech. Of course the man would say he knew his character! Even if he didn't. And anyway who wouldn't? They'd had the script for such a long time, there were two weeks left before filming began and even she, who'd never been in front of a camera, knew what her role was like.

She was bored out of her mind and occupied herself by drawing patterns on Cain's knee. She'd picked out his outfit that morning: Black pants with silver chains, black boots and a black t-shirt that featured a red dragon. She thought he looked amazing, even if he did insist on keeping her away from his hair.

"...I've worked with Heel-san before," Setsu's attention was regained with the mention of her brother. "He is certainly a capable actor and I have no doubt that he will do his part well." She nodded in approval of the director's assessment, though the word 'well' should have been stronger. 'Perfectly' would have been more appropriate.

"I am also familiar with his sister, Setsuka-san. Heel-san, this is your first role. Would you mind telling us how you feel about your character?"

"I wouldn't mind at all," she glanced at Cain, who was watching her. Only her. A self-satisfied smile came to her face. "I am very glad to have been given this opportunity. It has always been one of my biggest dreams to be allowed to act alongside nii-san," she turned and gave him a radiant smile that struck dumb all the males at the table. "I will _not_ let him down."

Konoe knew that the pronouncement was exactly the 'Setsuka thing' to say, but found himself wondering if it could really be an act. She seemed so sincere, so completely enthralled with her co-star and yet he had seen Kyoko-san's way of acting before. Her actions after the near-death incident on the set of Tragic Marker were proof enough of her abilities.

He shook his head slightly, willing away thoughts of the true identities of the Heel's; it was too dangerous to think of them that way. If there was one thing he couldn't do it was jeopardize their roles.

"And I'm sure you could never do that. Arai-san, how do you—,"

* * *

><p>Setsu sat as close to Cain as she could without being in his lap, which she wasn't against, but he wouldn't allow. She'd put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her legs up onto the couch, her arms were around his neck and she turned her head to face the president of LME.<p>

He was ostentatious, everything about him screamed over-the-top. It irritated her and she eyed him doubtfully.

Cain seemed unconcerned with the position taken by his sister and unimpressed by Takarada's extremism. He wanted a cigarette, but had finished off the pack Setsu had allowed him to take.

Lory tried not to be taken aback by the scene before him. Despite his best efforts his eyes welled with tears of both joy and frustration; it was exactly what he wanted, but from the wrong people. He comforted himself with the knowledge that it was a step in the right direction.

"Well, now that you've signed onto LME as the Heel's your alternate identities will be further cemented in the public consciousness." He waited for the personalities of the siblings to being fading before continuing. "So Ren, Mogami-san, how are you faring?"

It took Kyoko longer than Ren to shake off her character. Setsu was unwilling to be dismissed.

Lory watched the struggle with fascination. For a moment the arms around Ren tightened, a look of intense concentration came to the young actress's face and then...

"I'm SORRY!" She jumped back as though she had been burned, blushing.

Neither man paid heed to her embarrassment.

"Fine," Ren answered curtly. "Everything is going the way it should be. Filming begins in two weeks and there are script readings every other day until that time. Yashiro-san is in the process of creating schedules for the both of us so that things will run smoothly and I can think of no reason why they shouldn't."

"Wonderful! Mogami-san, do you have anything that needs to be said?"

She shook her head fiercely, still unable to speak.

"Alright. You will continue on your quest to remain undetected by the public and colleagues alike while preforming in this drama and whatever other work I deem acceptable for the Heel's, got it?" The young people nodded. "Good. We're done then, go do whatever it is you need to do. Be sure to keep character and enjoy yourselves!"

Ren glared at the thinly veiled insinuation while Kyoko missed, or ignored, it entirely.

They left the presence of the president and Kyoko took the opportunity to attempt another apology.

"Tsuruga-san, I'm really, _really_ sorr-"

"There is nothing for you to apologize for, Mogami-san, however there will be if you are unable to control yourself and return to character."

The admonition quieted her. He was right of course, she knew that she would need to move beyond her sense of propriety if she wanted to be serious about tackling the new role, but it was difficult. She had very set ideas about what types of behavior were permissible and, as late, she'd begun to realize that her views didn't exactly line up with those of society.

It was a shock, to say the least. To think that a show like the one set to begin filming was to be put on television! It made her wonder what else she'd missed in her haze of Sho-hate.

She lamented the fact that she'd allowed him to take up so much of her life, so much of her time. She wasn't nearly as innocent as she'd once been, with her pure love and adoration of Shoutaro. No. She knew of hatred now.

But that was beside the point. What really got her was how blind she'd been to the activities of others. She was beginning to see that her self-given title of 'youth representative' was very incorrect. She was no representative, she was more like the antithesis of current youth!

Neither Setsu nor Sakura were 'representative' either, but they were still closer to normal than she was.

"Setsu," Cain interrupted her thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

They'd stepped into an elevator that would take them back to the lobby.

She leaned against his arm and considered her answer. "Hm, everything. And nothing."

He raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing much." She inspected her painted pink nails, deciding that she would need to add sparkles. "Nii-san, I want to get something."

* * *

><p>Setsu stood outside the bathroom door, her ear pressed to the barrier. The water was still running. Cain was taking a longer than usual. She had already finished her nails. There was now a layer of silver glitter over the polish.<p>

She sighed. She always got anxious when they were apart for longer periods of time. Cain was her everything and being near him was a necessity. Unfortunately he'd had the foresight to lock the door.

But she did have things to do, important things. Her script was on the nightstand. She couldn't stop reading it. It was just so perfect. Perfect for her. She got to be with Cain, the way she wanted to be and in front of everyone. He was _hers_ and they would all know it. There wouldn't be a shred of doubt within the minds of anyone as to how she felt about him.

There was only one thing that could stand in her way. Well, one person.

Kyoko.

She made a face at the thought. The girl was practically a puritan and likely to have a problem with the way Setsuka wanted to act her part, but she didn't care. No one was going to take her away from nii-san, not even Mogami and her ridiculous reservations about love.

All Setsu had for Cain was love. More than anyone, more than anything, she loved him. She wanted to always be with him, to be useful to him, to make him proud of her. Her feelings were no secret, she knew that he understood, but his recent careful treatment of herself was worrisome. He'd become reserved; he'd taken to pulling away from her when she wanted to be close and refusing to meet her eyes. It wasn't normal.

She heard the water turn off in the bathroom and bit her lip in anticipation, poised to strike.

Her greeting was enthusiast.

As soon as Cain opened the door she flung herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Nii-san, you took too long!"

He didn't answer. Instead he tossed her, seemingly without concern, onto her bed.

"Omph," she huffed as she bounced. "That wasn't very nice, nii-san."

He grunted, lit a cigarette and turned on the television.

She watched him. He seemed to be ignoring her and she didn't like it. Why had he been so quick to remove her? Why hadn't he returned her greeting? Why had he said nothing at all?

It could only mean one thing:

This wasn't Nii-san.

"Give. Me. Back. Cain."

Setsu had never had particularly strong feelings for Tsuruga in either direction. He was a means to an end; his continued existence was necessary. As far as she was concerned he had no function beyond that of sustaining her brother and he wasn't even doing it properly.

"You're not supposed to be here," she told him angrily. "Leave!"

* * *

><p>Ren's eyes widened in surprise, stared at her in shock. He'd been called out for not being in character by a character. It was a first and he wasn't sure how to feel about it.<p>

"I'm...sorry?" Was there even a correct response?

"I don't want an apology. I want nii-san and he had better be back by the time I get out of the shower!" She slammed the bathroom door closed behind her, leaving him gaping in the main room.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked the air.

It was surreal.

Setsuka had ordered him to become Cain.

* * *

><p>Mogami had resurfaced as soon as the door closed and, much to her horror, she knew exactly what had been done by her alter-ego.<p>

"How dare she act that way, to Tsuruga-san of all people!" she hissed quietly. "She had no right to be like that!" Her annoyance with Setsu was dim in comparison to her anger at herself, though; she'd lost control to a character. A character! Setsu was willful and brash, but this was too much.

Where there really only two roads to travel with this character, all or nothing? Was there a way to rein her in without breaking the spirit of the punk-rocker girl?

Those were questions for another time. She didn't have the leisure of taking hours in the bath to clear her head. For the moment she'd have to give Setsu control and hope that she wouldn't do anything too immodest.

"Anyway, Tsuruga-san knows how she is," Kyoko comforted herself. "He probably understands."

She didn't take long in the shower and slipped back into character before she dressed for bed. It would be unacceptable to have another episode over clothing. Tsuruga-san would still be awake when she re-entered the scene this time and she couldn't allow him to see her be unprofessional. Though she was uncomfortable with the selection, Setsu had no complaints and would be glad to show Cain her new clothes.

Setsuka returned to the main living space wearing a short, lacy, hot pink nightdress, to find her nii-san smoking.

"You know this is supposed to be a 'no smoking' room don't you? What will we do if the smoke detectors go off?"

He pointed to the dresser. A pair of batteries sat at top the wooden piece of furniture.

"Ah."

She moved toward him. He made no motion to stop her as she stretched out beside him on the bed and put his arm around her as she curled close, resting her head and an arm on his chest. She nuzzled her face against him.

"Nii-san," she purred. "I love you so very much. I never, ever want to be apart from you! Don't let him do that again."

Cain said nothing, but the way he stroked her hair told her that he loved her too and the tightening of his hold that he would never leave her.

She clenched his shirt. It wasn't fair. Why was Mogami so difficult? How long before she tried to separate her from nii-san?

"I won't let her," she declared. "I won't let her prissy, uptight feelings get in our way."

There was no response from her beloved older brother except a kiss to the top of her head. Her eyes fluttered closed when his lips moved to her forehead and down the side of her face.

He kissed her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose...Everywhere but her lips.

She wasn't disturbed by his careful approach. He'd always been that way, afraid that she would someday find someone else to love and regret her time spent with him.

"What a silly thing to be troubled about," she murmured.

Once again Cain gave no answer; the idea wasn't 'silly' to him. It made absolute sense. Setsu was young, she could change her mind in a moment. She could decide that this relationship was inappropriate and that she wanted to try being normal. She might come to hate him for what he'd allowed her to do.

He often questioned whether he'd done what was best for her, giving into the wishes of a little girl who didn't know any better. She'd always been persuasive and sweet, but he was older, stronger. He was supposed to protect her, even from himself.

As she fell to sleep listening to his heartbeat he worried. Worried that this wasn't what she needed, that there was someone better out there for her, that he was doing her more harm than good.

The way he viewed her, was it wrong the way everyone said it was? The way he wanted to be with her, could it be that there was something amiss? Was his love for her condemnable?

Even if the answers to those questions were 'yes' he could do nothing to change. He would never want to be with another. He could never love anyone else, not the way he loved Setsu. Never. It wasn't possible. There was no one who understood him the way she did. No one but her could ever make him feel the way he did.

It would be easy for him to play Tatsuya, he wouldn't even need to act. He knew exactly what this character was going through. The guilt, the infatuation, the fear and the joy. It was a difficult road they traveled, two brothers, each in love with their imōto.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoko arrived at school distracted. She spent the entire day in classes and yet, when the final bell rang, felt she'd learned nothing. Her head had been in the clouds, filled with thoughts that refused to be pushed away. Questions regarding her respected senpai and the things he was hiding swirled through the young actress's mind.

She wasn't understanding Ren. Cain didn't dominate Tsuruga the way Setsu dominated her, but at the same time she was positive that some other persona had found its way into his acting. The fashion in which he'd lost control of his anger, more than once, was proof enough that something else was at play.

Sometimes he seemed to be completely Cain, other times partially himself and occasionally the _dark_ side made an appearance. What exactly was that darkness? It didn't seem like Cain, but who else could it be? As far as she knew he'd never played a role so disturbing before; there was no other character with the possibility of leaking through the cracks.

If she was certain about one thing it was that she wasn't going to ask him. The other persona was terrifying, suicidal and homicidal. The last thing she wanted to do was bring it out in anger and who could tell what would call it forth?

No. She would take the indirect route. By observing his actions, responses and way of speaking while himself and comparing them with those of Cain she would find the pieces that were unique to the third.

She believed that she already had a firm grasp of his personality and had spent considerable time writing, in minute detail, the things she knew about Tsuruga Ren.

Her overall conclusions were thus stated:

_Tsuruga Ren isn't as kind as everyone thinks he is or as gentle as he pretends to be. He retains mannerisms learned from his time overseas and sometimes uses them, though he knows that it isn't the correct way to behave. He is stubborn; in some instances this stubbornness borders on arrogance (case in point the catching of a cold). He is capable of being rude. He doesn't like to eat much. He also doesn't know how to cook. He is the best actor in Japan, has been voted (multiple times) the most attractive man in the entertainment industry (emperor of the night), is intelligent, can be funny and reminds me a tiny bit of a fairy I once knew._

_He keeps secrets. He uses a gentlemanly smile when he's angry or irritated and when someone gets too close to an important piece of information he uses American gestures as a distraction._

_He is a professional to the core. Even when he hated me he still gave good advice. He works when he shouldn't._

_He likes a girl who is in high school and hasn't told her how he feels._

_When I think of it, I don't really know much about him._

It was disappointing to realize that though she had grown to trust and rely on her senpai, he had told her little to nothing about himself. Tsuruga-san knew of everything from Corn to the Beagle while she had no inside information on him. What little she did know she'd learned as Bo.

He was a private person, but why did he feel the need to hide himself from her?

Her eyes widened at the impertinent turn her thoughts had taken; an internal alarm bell rang. What right did she have to want to know more about him? Why did she even want to know? It was none of her business and didn't need to be. She, still a junior actress, had no right to wonder about personal details of _anyone's_ life, much less those of the great Tsuruga Ren.

She shook her head quickly, it would be better not to delve too deeply into the past of her senpai. She had enough things to be worried about.

"Setsu," she sighed. Her character was rapidly growing in personality. Kyoko'd had no idea how difficult it would be acting without restraint. The setting was different then that of a television show or movie, where certain things needed to happen in a distinct order. With the Heel's there was no restriction but time. There were no lines to rehearse or specific scenes to complete, it was all about living the life of another person.

She wasn't sure how she felt about the life Setsuka lived. It wasn't normal in any sense of the word and yet, at times, she could almost make sense of it. Setsu had a unique perspective and, as she asserted her independence, Kyoko was beginning to realize how deeply the feelings of her alter ego ran.

This drama wasn't just a job for her, it was a chance to prove to herself, and everyone else, that she and Cain matched. She held hidden insecurities about their relationship and worried constantly that she was holding him back, while finding it hard to accept any distance between them. She wanted to be close, but feared that her clinging kept him from making greater achievements. If she could do well with him then she could be near without fearing that she was a hindrance to his career.

Setsu's inner struggle endeared her to Kyoko. Knowing that the punk-rock exterior was only the gateway to a much more complex person helped soften her image.

"Well, there you go Kyoko-chan." The magical muse had finished her job. "I've prepared several outfits that should carry you through the next week or so, given that your schedule is so broken up. Though," she put a finger to her chin and looked to the ceiling of her mobile makeover van, "I don't really understand why darling insisted on sending you off with so many skirts. I suppose Setsuka _is_ a girly-girl, despite her tough appearance. Don't you think so, Kyoko-chan?"

"Ah," she took a moment to pay her attire special attention. A hot pink mini-skirt with black lace detailing, knee-high boots with pink cords, and a black and pink corset top with a matching jacket. "I guess she is." It was a very Setsu outfit.

"Ren-chan is already in costume, he said he'd be outside. I don't think it will be too hard to spot him."

"Probably not," she smiled. Cain was imposing, to say the least. "Thank you so much for everything, Jelly-san." Kyoko bowed as deeply as her clothing allowed.

"I've told you that there's no need to be so formal Kyoko-chan!" With a huff she lightly pushed her charge toward the door. "Do your best," she ordered. "Darling has high hopes for you and I won't forgive you if you disappoint him!"

"Right." She would do as well as she could, though not for the president. Setsu would give nothing less than one-hundred percent to her performance for fear of disappointing Cain and Kyoko could not accept anything less than her best effort. It was her goal to be an actress worth hiring, someone who could be respected and relied upon; it would be unacceptable to allow feelings to get in the way.

She'd reminded herself of the things Tsuruga-san had told her during the fateful Valentine's Day encounter. There would be times when, as an actress, she would be placed in situations she was uncomfortable with, but that couldn't be allowed to impede her. She would have to pull herself together and keep going. If she wanted to become a true performer she'd need to be able to fulfill her duties no matter the role.

With her head held high she stepped out the door of the trailer into the underground parking lot, leaving herself behind as she did so. Mogami Kyoko wasn't the one who would be acting in this drama, Setsuka Heel was.

* * *

><p>Ren eyed his assistant warily; Yashiro had yet to comment on the upcoming absence of Tsuruga Ren. It had been announced to the public that with the end of his latest drama he would take a short break from filming. There would still be interviews and appearances, though far fewer than usual, and for the most part he would be out of the public eye.<p>

Yashiro knew of everything: The Heels, the new drama and the time Ren would be spending with Kyoko. Ren was positive that when the dam broke waters would pour forth; a flood of sympathetic pity mixed with devious comments and encouragements would flow from his near constant companion and he dreaded it. He didn't need to hear about how difficult it was to be from a third-party, he _knew_. He'd thought of nothing else for the last week.

Being Cain was hard. Harder than he'd thought it would be and for different reasons. Kuon could be reasoned with, he cared about Kyoko too, but Cain's sole concern was Setsu. Whatever Setsu wanted she would have and, because Kyoko had become focused on acting the part fully, her demands were likely to increase.

He didn't know how to cope. What would Cain do when Setsu insisted on being close? He certainly wouldn't push her away and Ren couldn't afford to let his character slip. It would be mortifying to be called out once more. That couldn't be allowed to happen again.

There was nothing for it. He would have to hope that Cain had some sense of concern for the person behind his sister. As it was he could do little about it.

"Ren," he looked to his manager. "Jelly-san sent me a message just now, she says she finished with Kyoko. She'll be coming to find you in a moment."

"Right." He stood, moving toward the exit. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you."

"A moment please." Yashiro waited as Ren, in the guise of Cain, turned to face him. He nearly lost his will to speak the words he'd spent days carefully planning, but it was his duty as both a manager and a friend to offer simple, concise advice. "I have something to say to you," he paused to collect his thoughts. "I am happy for you Ren. You've found a wonderful girl to love. I can't help but notice the changes in your personality and it excites me to see you growing. I want to see this relationship develop and I meddle. I admit that, but it is always with the best intentions. I know that I may seem over enthusiastic to you at times, I even realize that I get on your nerves, but that is unintentional. "

"Yashiro-" He knew these things and appreciated the sentiment, but it embarrassed him to have it spoken of. He was very glad to have such a good friend. They were difficult to come by. Yashiro worked himself half-to-death in an effort to create and keep up with his schedule; not only that but he did his utmost to keep conditions favorable when it came to Kyoko. It was a hard job.

"No! Don't interrupt onii-chan!" And the moment was gone; the actor rolled his eyes as his manager ruined a solemn lecture. "What I want to tell you is very important and I hope you will take my advice to heart."

There was a moment of silence during which Ren wondered if his manager truly did have knowledge to impart.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Cain left without a backward glace.

* * *

><p>"What I hope to gain from these pre-production meetings isn't a rigid set-up that we can't move away from. In fact I debated whether we should have script readings at all for fear that you would become trapped by what we go over. The usual purpose for meetings like this is to find a direction, to define the characters ahead of time, but I don't want that. I want your characters to grow on their own. I want <em>them<em> to set the pace and path. For this reading I'd like to do a screen test for the main family members, in pairs. I'd like Ryuu and Ami to film a short scene and then do the same for Tatsuya and Sakura. I would like us to gain a deeper understanding of how the family interacts.

"Tada-san, Arai-san, I would like you to tackle the first scene in which your characters are alone."

**The Twist**

**Episode #1**

**Cast List:**

_**Kobayashi Ryuu**_

_**Kobayashi Ami**_

_**Kobayashi Tatsuya**_

_**Kobayashi Sakura**_

_**Server 1**_

_**Maid 1, 2 and 3**_

**Set List:**

**Interiors, Kobayashi Household:**

_**Dinning Room**_

_**Kitchen**_

_**Hallway outside Tatsuya's Bedroom**_

_**Tatsuya's Bedroom**_

_**Ryuu's Bedroom**_

_**Ami's Bedroom**_

**Exteriors, Kobayashi Household:**

_**Front walk**_

_**Back Garden**_

**[INT. DINNING ROOM – EVENING]**

**Ami watches her children stand to leave the room with little expression.**

**"You will depart to your own rooms," Ryuu instructs coldly.**

**"Hai, Otousama." They answer simultaneously.**

**In the same tone he says, "Foolish sentimentality will not be tolerated."**

**"Hai, Otousama."**

**"Leave," his final order is followed as both Tatsuya and Sakura leave the room.**

**Ami glances coldly at her husband and speaks with evident sarcasm. "Well, you certainly laid down the law. I wonder if they will obey?"**

**(A few minutes worth of actor directed dialogue. Scene will end with the parting of husband and wife through separate doorways.)**

Cameras were prepared and the actors convened on the recently finished set.

The scene was filmed more than once. Neither Tada or Arai felt that their characters were being properly portrayed; both insisted on multiple retakes.

The end product was well worth the hour's wait and even Setsu was forced to admit, only to her brother of course, that she felt the stirrings of respect for the elder actors. She was quietly impressed with their dedication to correctly depicting the Kobayashi's, though she felt an acceptable outcome should have been realized in a more timely manner.

"We won't take so long, nii-san," she said decidedly.

Cain made a noncommittal noise. He wasn't nearly as interested in his role as Setsu was in hers, however he had taken the job and he would see it though to the end. He was supposed to be a professional, his sister would expect him to act as such and her opinion was the only one that mattered.

If she wanted their scene to be completed in one take then it would be.

**The Twist**

**Episode #1**

**Cast List:**

_**Kobayashi Ryuu**_

_**Kobayashi Ami**_

_**Kobayashi Tatsuya**_

_**Kobayashi Sakura**_

_**Server 1**_

_**Maid 1, 2 and 3**_

**Set List:**

**Interiors, Kobayashi Household:**

_**Dinning Room**_

_**Kitchen**_

_**Hallway outside Tatsuya's Bedroom**_

_**Tatsuya's Bedroom**_

_**Ryuu's Bedroom**_

_**Ami's Bedroom**_

**Exteriors, Kobayashi Household:**

_**Front walk**_

_**Back Garden**_

**[INT. TATSUYA'S BEDROOM – NIGHT]**

**The door to the room creeks open. Sakura enters. She swiftly and quietly closes the door behind her.**

"**You had better lock it," Tatsuya tells her.**

**Sakura nods and does as he instructed before saying, "I locked mine too, you'll have to open it for me tomorrow."**

**(A few minute's worth of actor directed dialogue and movement. Scene will end with the siblings saying "Goodnight".)**

Once again the equipment was made ready for filming.

"Quiet please," the director called. "If the Heel-san's are ready we will begin."

Setsu gave a haughty nod. Cain gave no response to the contrary. Practice began.

They had changed clothing, both were now clad in pajamas. The time was meant to be after midnight, as decided by Setsuka and then agreed upon by the director.

After being dismissed from the dinning room the siblings had presumably retired to their own bedrooms. This in-between space of time was not clearly defined in the script and so Setsu had created her own idea of what happened before Sakura went to her brother.

She felt that Ryuu was the type to check on the children, to be sure that his orders were followed. It would have been impossible for Sakura to simply go to Tatsuya without being discovered so she would have waited, pretended to sleep, until her parents were safely locked away on opposite sides of the house.

She had discussed her thoughts with Cain in the hours before the cast meeting and he'd agreed with her assessment. Before taking her turn in front of the cameras she'd told the director of her thoughts. He was visibly excited by the attention she'd given to not only her own character but the others within the family.

"If everyone can learn to think of things this way I will be able to rest easy knowing that the story will rise to its full potential!" Konoe had exclaimed.

As she waited for the director to call "Action" Setsuka allowed her character, Kobayashi Sakura, to become reality. This was a person with a life of her own and though she'd only known of her for a short time she was just as corporeal as anyone, especially at the moment.

She was about to enter her brother's bedroom. He was awake, waiting for her. It was something that often happened.

His was the only company she actively sought, though many were after hers. She'd been cursed with the beauty of her mother, Ami, who had once been a model, and at seventeen Sakura had been approached by more than a few young, and old, men. Tatsuya was the one she turned to when advances became aggressive and suggestive. Tatsuya was the one who held her when she cried over the way she was ostracized by the girls in the neighborhood. Tatsuya was the one who understood her wish to hide her face and her fears that she would be married off to a man who didn't love her the way their mother had been.

He was the only one for her.

The call came and Sakura pushed open the door to Tatsuya's room, shutting it quickly and quietly as she stepped inside.

"Lock it."

She did as she was told.

As she'd thought he was awake. Nii-san was sitting at a desk, looking at photographs on his laptop computer. They were shots of his, newer one's that had yet to be claimed by others for use.

"I locked my door too," she informed him. "You'll have to open it for me after Otousama and Okasama leave in the morning."

"Hmm," he intoned.

She settled herself on his bed, pulling back the covers and fluffing a pillow, as he continued with his work.

"Vacation will be over soon," she said.

He sighed as he shutdown the computer. "I know."

"I don't– I don't want to go back to school." Her lower lip trembled as she considered the mountain of difficulties set to arise with the start of the new semester. "It'll be like it always is, only worse because you're so well-known now. It's good for you and I don't mean to complain, but nii-san, what am I going to do when you're not here?"

She fought to keep the tears at bay; she didn't want to burden him. Tatsuya had worked so hard at becoming a professional photographer and now that his work was being recognized his time for her was diminishing.

He rose from his chair and shed his shirt as he prepared to join her.

Sakura watched his movements with a slight frown. They couldn't keep up with this charade. Time wasn't on their side and neither was fate. They'd been born into the same family, their relationship was branded a disgrace and disgusting. They were forced to hide their love from everyone but one another.

With an aching heart she turned her head when he leaned in to give her a kiss and laid down on her side. It would be better to have a clean break, she decided as she stared at the wall. She would have to get used to being apart. There would be no sweet kisses when he was offered a job that would keep them apart and further down the road... Well, she didn't like to think of that, but it was inevitable. They could not be together.

Her rejection stung Tatsuya and he was unwilling to allow her decision to stand. He understood how she felt, held many of the same fears, but he did not believe that pushing each other away would be helpful.

He showed his disapproval by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

"My beautiful Sakura-chan," he murmured as his nose skimmed the back of her neck. "Have you any idea how deeply I love you?" His arms tightened when she began to struggle. "Well, do you? Answer me or I'll bite you."

She snorted and brought her hands to his, tangling their fingers together. "Yes."

"How much do you think I love you?" he questioned, allowing his lips to brush against her skin.

"Very much," she whispered.

"Wrong." He bit her, gently, but it startled her. She let out a soft cry of surprise; her hands fell away from his and he took the opportunity to roll her onto her back. "One more chance. How much do you think I love you?" Tatsuya lifted himself, moving to hover above her. He placed his arms on either side of her head, forcing her to look at him.

Sakura couldn't have looked away even if she wanted to. Besides, she knew the answer to his inquiry. She loved him just as much as he loved her:

"More than anyone else."

His smile was devastatingly stunning. "That's right, my Sakura-chan. I love you more than anyone else." His lips were mere millimeters away from hers; he watched as her violet eyes fluttered to a close. "How much do you love me?"

"More than anyone," she answered breathlessly.

"For how long? Forever?" he asked softly.

"Yes, always. Always, nii-san."

He pressed his mouth to hers for just an instant, delighting in the way her lips puckered as he pulled back. She pouted.

"Tell me once more. How much do you love me?"

"I love you the most, Tatsuya."

He kissed her again and allowed her to follow him as he pulled away, prolonging the contact.

"And for how long will you love me that way?"

"Always, always and forever." She was becoming impatient with his careful kisses. She loved his gentleness just as much as any other part of him, but it wasn't what she wanted. "Please nii-san," she whimpered as pitifully as she could when he evaded her lips in favor of her nose. "If you love me so much then kiss me. Really kiss me so that I know you love me the most and always will. How can I believe I'm the only one for you when you won't even give me a real kiss? I'm sure that when you go away there will be many pretty girls who are older than me, will you be happier with one of them? Will you do things with them that you won't do with me?"

His eyes darkened and she knew she'd gotten to him.

He didn't answer her aloud, instead he did as she asked. His kiss was slow and deep; his tongue licked at her and she opened her mouth for him.

It made her blood boil in her veins.

"Mmm, nii-san," she moan as they came up for air. "One more."

He chuckled and readily gave into her demand, drawing her lower lip into his mouth and dragging his teeth against it.

She locked her hands in his hair and gave a sharp tug, causing him to bite her harder than he'd intended.

He broke away immediately, worried that he had harmed her, but found, much to his delight, that she was anything but hurt. She'd enjoyed the slight pain; her eyes had opened to reveal dilated pupils and she was staring at his mouth.

"One more, nii-san."

"Just one, Sakura-chan. Then it's time to turn out the lights," her breathing hitched, "and go to sleep."

She squeaked in protest. "Not yet!" she complained quietly. "I don't want to sleep."

"If you're going to argue..."

She latched onto him as he began to remove himself from the bed. He hissed as she wrapped her legs around his waist in an effort to keep him where he was.

"I won't fight, I promise. Just one more. Please, nii-san? Please! Or else I won't believe you when you say that you'll never want anyone else."

"There's no need to threaten me," he grumbled, but gave into her pleading, the way he always did and always would. How could he say "no"?

Tatsuya dropped on top of her and urgently covered her lips with his. He was not gentle, not soft or sweet or careful; this time he met her mouth with desperation. This kiss was full of unspoken fears and silent promises. He would not allow her to be taken from him, he would find a way to keep them together. She would fight against the arranged marriage with all her might, she would not bow to the demands of their father or the indifference of their mother.

He drew back suddenly, leaving her gasping, disentangled from her and, after shutting off the light, returned to her side and pulled her close.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan."

"Goodnight, nii-san."

* * *

><p>Silence reigned in the studio for over a minute.<p>

Director Konoe was the first to find his voice. "Cut!" He cleared his throat before continuing, "That was ah... Good?" He seemed unsure of himself and looked to the camera men. "You all got that right?" They nodded, eyes wide and still staring at the two on the bed, as were the other actors. "We'll review the footage and then... I mean we can..." He was at a loss for words. "Um, I think... Let's just... Hm." He and everyone else needed time to recover. "How about we break for lunch?"


	6. Chapter 6

Konoe watched the bedroom scene recording several times; with each viewing he found something different to think on and one question raised itself above the others.

Was this the direction he'd envisioned?

It was easily answered:

No.

This was more graphic than anything he'd imagined yet compared to other things on television, the shows his own would be up against for viewership, it was on par, perhaps even a bit tamer in terms of physical content.

People read magazines of more explicit nature. They were on sale wherever one looked. The current generation was comfortable with sexualized material, expected it even.

The issue was the fact that these characters were related and closely. The shock value of a relationship between siblings might be enough to retain viewers for a second episode, but he feared that unless those watching were able to sympathize with the situation of the family it would be too much to stomach. If he wanted the show to be successful he would have to demand perfection from his actors. He was the director and it was his job to keep everyone on track. If this fell through it would be on his conscience.

In all of his musings he never for a moment considered asking for a change in character portrayal, not from the Heels at any rate. However, if this was the direction that they would be taking he would have to have words with Tada and Arai. It was imperative that their character depiction match the intensity of the other two, that the family work as a unit and that the depths of their dysfunctional relationships be explored.

Konoe suspected that there would be a need for increased introspection among the cast. It wouldn't do to have the reoccurring background characters simply occupying space. Even if their time didn't call for lines it was important that they exhibit presence. They could not be allowed to fade into the scene, they would have to call an appropriate amount of attention to themselves. A server re-filling a glass was nothing special, but if she happened to blush after accidentally brushing hands with her employer it could led to a path of speculation. Was Ryuu having an affair with this girl? Why didn't Ami seem concerned? Was their marriage really that empty? Did the glance exchanged by Tatsuya and Sakura mean they knew of the infidelity too?

This would require explanation. His expectations for The Twist had risen a hundredfold and that meant everyone would be expected to take their roles that much more seriously.

He began scribbling in the notebook he kept on his person at all times. He formed radical connections between characters, thought better of it, and had a novel idea.

* * *

><p>Konoe spoke to each of his cast members individually, listened to their concerns. He met with them in a side room, asked them to give their honest opinion and promised to keep everything confidential. They were all of the same tone; their thoughts lay with the Heels and the characters they had portrayed. There was a marked difference however.<p>

"Surely director," Aria-san said. "Surely you can't think of using that footage? You'll tell them, of course? It isn't decent!"

Tada-san felt the same. "It wasn't what I'd hoped to see and frankly I wish I hadn't, though I did have a worry that something of this ilk might come about. They must be told that it isn't acceptable."

"Wow director," said one of the girls who'd been chosen to play a maid. "That was intense, but weird. They're siblings right? I mean in real life."

"It was like a normal thing, but... Not."

The difference in opinion lie within the age gap. Younger actors were reluctant to place their stamp of approval on the scene because of the relationship, the older generation had no reservations in speaking their disapproval of the entirety.

He took their words into consideration, ultimately they had little impact on his decision, and after an hour break everyone reconvened in the conference room.

"I have re-watched each scene several times and come to a conclusion that I think will shock most of you. I felt that each was strongly done and well portrayed, especially the second."

'Shock' wasn't the word for it. The older actors were scandalized, the youngers astonished and the Heels triumphant, especially Setsuka who was open to expressing her pleasure in a not so quiet conversation with her brother.

"I knew the director couldn't be stupid. I'm so glad he sees it our way!"

Ren made no effort to answer because he couldn't agree with Setsu's assessment. He _wasn't_ glad. Far from it. He was half hysterical. This had the potential to become the worst thing to have happened to him in a very long time.

He'd been hoping for a NG by the director. He had wanted to be told that their portrayal of the Kobayashi siblings had been too racy for the show. He'd prayed that Konoe would ask them to scale back the scope of the relationship.

However he'd prepared for this, the dreaded outcome as well, though only in a vague way because too much thought on this subject was dangerous.

His face gave away none of the inner turmoil and the subtle change in atmosphere was attributed to Cain, but Ren found it almost impossible to keep his true feelings from showing.

He focused on the director in an effort to halt the growing apprehension. It wasn't safe to fall into a pit of despair here.

It was necessary for Konoe to raise his voice, the actors were clamoring to be heard over one another. "I realize that this is not agreeable to most of you, but I must put my foot down on this. Not only was the scene in line with the character description, but it heightens the bar for the rest of you."

"In what way," Arai began with a tinge of sarcasm and a twitching eye. "Could this possibly affect the rest of us?"

Konoe had only a placid smile for her. "I was hoping someone would ask. It has led me to a wonderful plan to help each and every one of you become more closely involved with the story. I want each of our background, reoccurring home-life characters to choose a slip of paper." He reached beneath the table and placed an upturned hat in front the actress to his right, one of the maids. "Pass the hat along until each of the people playing hired help has one. Do not unfold the paper until I tell you to do so." As his direction was followed he continued to explain his reasoning. "Our show is to be weighed against others competing for the time slot we hope to get. We've been lucky to have already been picked up by a highly rated network, but if we're not on at the right time on the right day we're sunk. The spot I'm hoping for is Saturday at eleven. Our target audience is female, teenagers onward, but I hope to cross demographics.

"This is a tall order. There are many different choices for the consumers to browse through. Our goal is to make them stop and keep watching instead of breezing past the channel. We'll have a little edge due to the good reception of my, and Heel-san's, recent movie, but we can't hope to stand on that alone. We need to give the network a reason to put The Twist on at eleven. They need to know that you, the actors, have more talent than the others, that this plot is more interesting and better developed." He considered the eyes that watched him. Tada and Arai seemed grudgingly interested, the junior actors entranced and the Heels more concerned with each other than his speech.

In the brief moment that he paused he took in the way Setsuka leaned on Cain's arm, wrapping both of her's around his, and the manner in which she stared at his face. He inclined his head as she stretched to whisper something.

He found it hard to believe that the girl who played both Natsu and Mio was underneath the wig, piercings and leather. It was just as difficult to comprehend Tsuruga Ren playing Cain. Putting them together in this way, encased in two layers of character, and watching them work was a sight to behold.

Konoe wasn't sure that the others had any chance of rising to their level, but he was going to do his best to motivate them into trying.

"The network wants regular viewers and the chance to gain fresh sources of income, that is to say varied advertisers. If we can make this show into something the audience feels invested in the network will be begging _us_ for a second season. For the moment we have a tentative agreement for ten shows and I need everyone to agree that they will be doing their best with this. I don't want The Twist to fail, not only for myself, but it would reflect poorly on you as well. To have been in a failed drama is never something you want to put on a resume.

"I know that the scene the Heels did has called out strong reactions, but that is what we need. I have thought it over and realized that the problem will be the fact that the characters are siblings. I know a little about the shows we are against and though I'm not at liberty to discuss specifics I can say that, by looking only at the physical aspects, we are well within the same league."

"The same!" Arai was skeptical. "You don't mean to say that _that_ is what passes for television these days? I can't say I've seen that!"

"No, he's right." One of the girls who would play a classmate of Sakura, a newcomer Oota Etsu, spoke. "A lot of shows have that kind of thing as the main focus now because it's what the younger people are reading and watching. But still," she hesitated. "This is different."

"Why is it different?" Setsu came into the conversation, indignant. "They're all each other have. Who else could they turn too? Who would understand? It's obvious that their parents never cared about them. Sakura has always been chased by boys who only want her body and the girls all hate her for it! I think it makes perfect sense for her to want to be with Tatsuya. They have more reason to want to be together than most. At least this isn't some stupid high school drama with everyone going after everyone else for no good reason." Her disdain for Oota's judgment was evident.

Etsu eyed the blond and said, with a slight smirk, "You would feel that way, wouldn't you?"

Setsuka's eyes narrowed. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Cain felt that this was the time to step in before his sister launched herself across the table to claw at the ignorant girl. Rather than speak, as he was loath to do in front of others, he placed a hand on hers, successfully distracting her long enough for the director to begin again.

"Speaking of other relationships," Konoe broke in to end the war of words before it began a fight. "I would like those with papers to open and silently read what is written. You are to find a way to communicate with the person who is named on your slip and decide upon an interesting side-story. It could be a short, played out in one episode, or it could go on for the full season. I would like you to keep this between yourselves. Once you have agreed on a story line please submit it to me for approval and I will submit them as part of my evidence to the committee that will review our proposition for Saturday nights. I would like to more fully develop the background characters and feel certain that this will give us an edge on the competition. This will show the network that we are all serious in creating a striking drama rather than simply polishing a regurgitated plot line."

* * *

><p>Konoe chuckled at the proposal he'd received from Kokawa-san, a close friend of Oota-san and a member of the staff of the Kobayashi family. The name on her paper had been Cain Heel and, rather than cower in fear and beg to be allowed to abstain from the exercise, she had faced the challenge head on. It seemed that she had a very low of opinion of Setsuka and was prepared to use acting as a means of helping to avenge her friend.<p>

She'd created a multiple episode flashback of Tatsuya's initial horror at discovering the fact that not only did he love his sister in a romantic way, but that she felt the same. In an attempt to change her feelings he would use Kokawa's character to cause emotional damage to Sakura. The maid, who has harbored unrequited feelings for Tatsuya, is a willing participant and hopes that he will learn to love her though her plans are soon dashed.

Kokawa had received the approval of Heel-san and Konoe was interested to see where this would lead. He had slight concerns about the response it might evoke from Setsuka, but trusted that her brother would be able to handle any outbursts.

He had yet to receive propositions from the other three, but was prepared to wait. He would rather a well-thought plan than a hastily concocted design.

He had high hopes for his cast and had no doubt that if they could overcome preconceived notions about the way things should be done their drama would be receiving rave reviews and setting unprecedented industry standards. He hoped that his confidence would be enough to convince his more conservative actors to take the risk.

* * *

><p>The Heel's returned to their hotel room that evening, Setsu in high spirits and Cain as taciturn as ever.<p>

"Do you know what nii-san? I think I might like this director more than I did before. He really is very creative and obviously knows a lot about the industry. I've never thought about things like when a show aired or the commercial interruptions and what it meant to the networks."

A grunt was all she received in response.

She paid him no mind. Perhaps he'd already known of the intricacies of the television industry, but it was all revolutionary to her.

She gave him a sideways glace. If she hadn't known better she'd have thought he was sleeping, stretched out in the chair as he was.

Had the day been hard on him? Boring maybe? Had he not been impressed with her acting? She knew that he'd participated in love scenes before, in older work; there hadn't been one in a long time, but his experiences were far greater than her's.

Her face burned as she thought of it, her heart quickened and a sudden urge to slap him overtook her.

Without conscience consent her feet moved across the room. She found herself standing before him, hand raised, poised to strike, when his eyes snapped open. His attention would not have stopped her, she had no fear of retribution, but he didn't allow her swing to make contact.

"You-!" Her anger was irrational, but it didn't make it any less real. The fact that he'd been with others before her, knowing that he would be again, was enough to set her mind on fire. "How could you?"

Another attempt at violence was thwarted; he held her by each wrist as she struggled.

"And what have I done to deserve this hostility?"

"You don't know!" She huffed in annoyance. He was being purposely obtuse. Of course he knew, he had to. Had he thought she wouldn't care, that she had never been bothered by roles that included romantic interests? He knew how she felt.

His eyes narrowed. "No and I never will if you won't tell me." He stood, using their height difference to his advantage. Setsu was forced to meet his gaze, fury evident in her stare.

He took in her expression, it was obvious that she had no intention of giving a straight answer. He had long ago accepted that there was no way to deal with her when she lost her temper. Though she deserved to be punished for her blatant disrespect he would never do it and never had. It wasn't often that he was on the receiving end of her ire, but each time it happened he found himself regretting his inability to be firm with her.

"I won't say sorry if I don't know what I'm apologizing for."

"Who said I wanted you to? I don't want an apology."

"Clearly you do," he snapped. He didn't have the patience to hold a guessing game about her feelings and the ways in which he'd harmed them. "I don't know why you're upset with me and I am in no mood to play your game. Either you tell me what bug crawled up your ass or I'll leave you here alone."

Setsu was rendered speechless. Leave her? He would never. He wouldn't dare.

"What a ridiculous threat! You won't leave. You can't."

"Says who?" His voice held a warning, one she didn't heed.

"If you leave I'll get someone else to keep me company. It won't be hard. There's a nightclub not far from here. I'm sure someone would take me home to play," she taunted, ignoring the dark look that had come to his face. "Maybe I will. Maybe I'll go right now. _You_ never want me, but other guys do. You don't have to leave because I will and I'll-"

He released her wrists, throwing his hands to the air in surrender. "Do whatever you want, you damn brat! I have no idea what goes on in that pretty little head of yours and I'm tired of it. Go on! Go find someone to run around with!"

It was with great difficulty that Setsuka stomped away from him and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Cain had called her bluff; she wouldn't leave the hotel room and he knew it.

She buried her face in a towel and let out a muffled scream. He'd made her furious! Ignoring her, remaining unaffected by her despite her efforts and then he had the audacity to get mad at her when she tried to tell him how she felt.

He deserved whatever she could think to do to him and it would be something awful. Cain would regret what he'd said to her, she would make sure of that.

* * *

><p>He heard the water running and sighed in relief. A small part of him had worried that she would actually leave the building. Of course he would have followed her.<p>

The point was that he'd won the argument and a victorious battle was a rare treasure meant to be cherished. It wasn't often that he declared victory in a verbal engagement with his sister; in fact, it wasn't often that he came out triumphant in any sort of conflict with her.

She had always known which buttons to push, how to turn his stomach and poison his mind with terrible ideas. She made him want to hurt, maim and kill men toward whom he would have otherwise felt nothing. She made him want to lock her in chains and force her to remain hidden from the world. She made him want to give her anything and everything, to do whatever she asked of him, to shackle himself to her side.

But she made him so angry and did it so easily. Her indiscretions were many and she was never sorry for what she did. He loved her, deeply and more than anyone else, but he sometimes wished he could slap her without concern for the regret that was sure to come afterward.

The shower had been turned off and he tensed as the knob of the bathroom door turned. He didn't know how to receive her. He was still aggravated with her behavior and unwilling to forgive the careless accusations she'd flung at him

Coherent thought abandoned him as the door opened and she stepped into the room wearing nothing but a towel.

His eyes followed her as she moved toward the dresser, kneeling to open a drawer.

"It's silly for us to argue, isn't it nii-san?" she asked softly. "So stupid. I was so upset that I even forgot to bring my clothes with me!" She turned her head to look at him, shaking her hair out of her eyes, and smiled seductively. "Nii-san, what should I wear to bed? Do you have a preference or, hey!"

He grabbed her upper arm, forcing her to her feet.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing! You'll leave a bruise!"

"You, you-" he didn't know what to say. "Do you think this is a game?" His voice was deadly, it sliced through her heart. "Is this fun for you, Setsu?"

She inhaled sharply.

"Do you enjoy it so much, torturing me? Flaunting yourself this way, why? Why do you do this to me?"

"_To_ you? To _you_? I don't do anything to you! You never so much as touch me, you ignore me!"

"And why do you think I do that? Do you think I don't want to? Has it ever occurred to you that I may have good reason to keep my hands to myself? You seem to forget that we are not only ourselves."

"Who cares about _them_? They don't matter! It's just us here!"

"It isn't and it does matter!"

"No!"

"Yes, Setsu!"

"It's not fair! It's not fair! I just want to be with you always! I love you!" She widened her eyes, staring at him in a way that she hoped would convey her adoration.

"Don't you dare look at me that way!" he shouted, shaking her. "Don't you dare tell me you love me! You wouldn't behave this way if you did! You wouldn't torture me like this if you loved me!"

"But, but nii-" Her eyes watered.

"No! Tears will do you no good. That is enough Setsuka. Take your clothes, change and go to bed." He released her, pushing her away, ignoring the streams that cascaded down her cheeks.

Gasping she did as she was told, closing herself within the bathroom once more and dressing in a black nightie.

She rubbed her eyes quickly, but the tears refused to be stopped. Was he right? Did she not really love him? She hadn't thought he would react with such force and yet he'd seemed so sad. Had she hurt him?

She sank to the floor, a hand covering her mouth in the horror. The thought was foul. To have hurt the one she loved, the one she needed more than anyone else and who needed her in return was evil itself.

As the tears subsided her hands slowly curled into fists.

No. This wasn't because of her, this was the other. This was Kyoko's fault. That stupid, stupid girl. So afraid of feeling. So afraid to love.

She ruined everything.

There had to be a way to fix her; if Kyoko could get over her absurd aversion to love Cain would have nothing to hold him back. They could be together in every possible way.

* * *

><p>Frustrated.<p>

Her threats, her disrespect and the attempts to push past the barriers he'd so carefully set between them were too much. He had failed her as a brother. He had failed her as a caretaker. He had done her no good.

She was headstrong and had no concept of the effort he made to stem the flow of his feelings for her; neither did Kyoko know what lengths Ren went to in his quest to keep himself in check.

Even so he couldn't take himself away from her. He was nothing without her and the thought of leaving her to fend for herself was repulsive.

He could not be with her the way he wanted to or allow her to cloud his judgment. The boundaries were for her good. His sanity was on the line.

Ren pulled the blankets around himself in a cocoon characteristic of Cain, hoping his actions would dissuade Setsu from confronting him. He had things to think about.

This drama would stretch him to the breaking point. The characters they played were intense, filled with emotions and longings that he claimed as his own; under the circumstances he was obligated to express them, but he knew that it was merely a matter of time before it would get to be overwhelming. He could make no predictions about where this would lead or how long he would be able to hold onto the thread of mental stability. Everything was dependent on Kyoko and she had yet to surface, leading him to worry that she had gone into some type of shock while hoping that she was simply too in character to have issue with what had happened.

The bedroom scene might have been acting, she may have resolved that she was prepared to follow through, but participating in a love scene was far different from thinking about one. Especially for her.

He could hardly introduce it into conversation. Setsuka had no reason to speak of it and neither did Cain, so until Kyoko made herself known he had no choice but to continue forward.

The next day would be a break. Tsuruga had appointments to keep and Kyoko would presumably go to school. In the late afternoon they would return to LME, in costume, for a meeting with the president.

There was not a doubt in Ren's mind that he would mention the incident. Takarada was in cahoots with Konoe after all. It was likely that he would have inside access to the development of the story line, if not a hand in it.

* * *

><p>Takarada Lory had not been seen by his laymen in several days. This was cause for both celebration and concern, though if they had known exactly what the president of LME was doing they would have found neither tears nor a party suitable and would have been hard pressed to adequately express their feelings.<p>

Lory was not acting as a lover in a role-playing game, he was not watching his favorite romantic drama, he wasn't planning an indulgent party or deciding on an extraordinary theme for his entourage.

Takarada Lory was listening to a song. Over and over again he played it, listening to the lyrics, paying special attention to the beat.

The Twist. By Metric.

It was the inspiration behind Konoe's ambitious project.

He had become obsessed with it, driven to listen to it so many times that he heard it in his dreams. The song was everything. It meant everything. The plot was based on it, the structure of the script had evolved out of it and it would be the opening credits theme.

Lory had dictated that he be given the task of selecting the closing song and had determined to fulfill it only after careful consideration was given to all aspects of the opening.

This he had done.

The perfect companion was cautiously selected.

Smokescreen. By Willis.


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu was on set.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"N-no, that wasn't-!"

"Did you think it wouldn't matter?"

"I—I didn't, it wasn't, I swear I didn't mean for it to be-"

"Take her to the back room."

"What? I said I was sorry! I didn't mean it to turn out that way, I didn't know he would be like that!" The girl's eyes widened fearfully. She'd heard of what happened to those who disappointed the queen of the school.

Her pleas were ignored by the group. "Of course Natsu. Are you coming too?"

"Not today. Kaori, you play with our dear friend in my absence. I have other things to do." She'd given the stupid girl a chance to prove herself worthy, instead the idiot decided to fall for the ridiculous teacher. Regardless of the failure, Natsu would find a way to extract revenge for the sub-par grade on the midterm exam.

"CUT! Nice expression Natsu. We'll go over the footage, but I think that's all for today. Good work!"

Chiori watched her senpai's character strut off set. She felt as if she hadn't seen Mogami yet, though she'd been with her for the last few hours. She'd come to the morning meeting already in character and now, nearing one o'clock, disappeared into her dressing room without a word to anyone. It wasn't like her to be so aloof.

After changing into her pink uniform she waited by the back door for Kyoko.

"Aren't you going back to LME?" she asked when the short-haired girl appeared.

"What?! Oh, sorry you startled me. No, I'm headed for school. I'll be missing a few days after this so..."

Amamiya observed the way the golden pair of eyes focused on some distant object. It was clear that Kyoko's thoughts were elsewhere.

"Alright. Have fun with that. See you," she gave a slight wave, received one in return and left the first LoveMe member to her own devices.

She allowed herself a moment to think on the recent change in personality. She had seen Kyoko earlier at the office and been totally ignored; whatever was on the mind of her senpai it had to be of the greatest importance.

Once more in the LME building, Amamiya found herself hauling paperwork from one department to another. It was tiring, troublesome work. Privately she thought it a waste of time, but there were eyes and ears everywhere and one never knew which quietly grumbled complaint would make its way to the President. It was a lesson she'd learned the hard way.

As it was she needed her LoveMe position to help regain her desire to be loved by the audience and, according to Takarada, gain an appreciation for the abilities of all actors and actresses regardless of her personal opinions.

That, she was positive, would never happen. How could she acknowledge an actress who only knew how to pout and whine? What was the point of recognizing a teenage drama actor who was given parts only because of his looks?

No. She would never do that. It was beneath her and anyone with half a brain could see that they were a waste of space taking up roles that should have been given to those with actual talent. People like that would be out of the business as soon as they tried to go for a more serious role; their lack of ability would be made clear and everyone would see how stupid they really were.

As poisonous thoughts filled her mind she passed a break room, catching snippets of conversation about a drama currently airing. The lead actress was a breakout star of LME. The most recent episode was showing on the room's television.

"Terada Ai has been in quite a few dramas, but I've noticed she always plays the same kind of character."

And there it was, Chiori smiled darkly. She was witness to someone finding the truth about one of the most popular girls out there. That man had realized that Terada Ai was a shallow actress. Though she had commercial experience, endorsement deals and multiple drama roles, in every endeavor she remained the same:

A bubble headed idiot who only cared about her appearance.

She was used for skin care and makeup products, she'd supported new facial treatments and dieting fads. Her characters were always the popular girl who had all kinds of guys lined up waiting for a glance and girls who wanted to hate her, but found they couldn't because she was oh so innocently unaware of it all.

It was enough to make any serious actress sick.

"Yeah, that's true. Still, I enjoy her acting. She's good for the parts she takes on, you know? I'm no teenage girl, I don't purposely watch her shows, but I don't mind when they're on."

"Right? Anyway, it's not so much about her as the audience. The viewers need to be happy with what their watching."

"Exactly. This is the entertainment industry. It's about the people you're trying to entertain. I always hate when actors go on about who's _real_ and who isn't. Maybe I can't understand because I'm just an office worker, but I don't care if Ai-chan only does one part as long as she does it well."

In a huff Chiori stomped away from the room. What did they know anyway? Like he'd said, he was only an office worker. He didn't understand. Acting was supposed to be more than a silly game! It was about...about...

"Catching the audience's attention," she hissed as she came to a standstill in an empty hallway and crossed her arms.

Still. Terada was just a pretty face taking dumbed-down roles that no one who was serious about acting would want.

"But the audience wants them." Even she could admit that. There wouldn't be so many of those school dramas if people weren't watching them. A show that didn't get high ratings didn't stay on the air.

"Grr," she didn't like this train of thought. "Well, then it's the audience who's dumb!"

But, did that matter? They were the ones to please. Acting was about the people who were watching and whether or not they enjoyed the show an actor put on. Wasn't that something she'd already known? Wasn't that something she'd needed to regain, a love of making the audience happy?

"Of course I want them to like me, who wouldn't? Why else would you act?"

Everything was about the masses.

"I just want them to acknowledge that I'm better than those ding-dong ditzes like Terada!" She threw a fist at the wall.

Was she better though? Terada had hordes of followers, what did she have? The name Amamiya Chiori was hardly recognized. Sure she had a few fans, but nothing to boast about.

"Hmm." She bit her thumb. What did this mean? It couldn't be that, that –

"No," she gasped in horror. "She can't be better than me. I have more talent!"

Then again, what was talent? Someone could be talented at playing the piano with chopsticks, but unless there was a demand for that who cared?

"Better," she muttered dazed. "She's better than I am. Maybe not in talent, but in audience reception."

She had misunderstood the president. He hadn't meant that she needed to accept the abilities of people like Ai, she'd needed to accept that they used what they had for the entertainment of others. That was the whole point of being an actor. Being acknowledged by the audience was everything.

If anyone had chanced upon Amamiya Chiori they would have seen a girl with short black hair holding her hands over her mouth and staring at the floor with wide eyes slowly shaking her head. They would have observed that as her hands changed position, coming together while still touching her lips, her head raising and eyes watering, that she almost seemed to be saying a silent prayer to some higher being.

That person would have seen a girl having a revelation.

To Takarada Lory, who happened to be following the movements of the only LoveMe member in the building on the closed circuit television system, she looked like a girl who was about to graduate from his beloved section.

* * *

><p>Kyoko was dressed in her school uniform, blouse neatly tucked into her knee-length skirt. She should have been excited to go to class, yet found herself unable to muster her usual bright attitude. The pep was missing from her step.<p>

She was confused and this confusion ran deep. She could feel it in her veins as it coursed throughout her body making her movements sluggish, her mind muddled. No matter how long she pondered the recent events she couldn't make sense of them.

It shouldn't have mattered. That had all been the Heel's, it had nothing to do with herself, but she'd felt something stirring. It wasn't the cursed emotion, but something similar, though she couldn't say that she'd ever experienced it before. Not only that, but she questioned why wasn't she more concerned about the obvious implications. It hadn't been long ago that a simple kiss on the cheek from Tsuruga-san had been enough to send her into whirling disorder. Why was it that now, when she had participated in a serious romantic scene with the same man, she felt nothing but an odd tingling sensation in her stomach?

Her cheeks burned as the memory came to her. It was crystal clear.

"Emperor of the Night," she mumbled. He, Tsuruga, was dangerous. She felt certain that he held nearly all of the keys to her secured box. There had been occasions for alarm at how many locks opened due to things he'd said and done, and if he'd ever put his mind to it, "I would be in a _lot_ of trouble."

Fortunately he held no such feelings for her; it was impossible that he should have even the slightest inclination to go after her heart. She would be safe as long as she remained vigilant.

Besides, there was another mode of attack that she would have to keep watch for and this one came from within herself.

Setsuka Heel was planning to launch an assault on her creator, one that Kyoko was fully aware of and yet powerless to stop. This was something she'd never expected to experience. How could she stand her ground in a battle with another part of herself? Though she knew Setsu's intentions, to allow the damnable emotion out of its carefully locked container, she didn't know how she planned to do it.

The words of Takarada Maria returned to her. Her examples had been a blow to the box; Kyoko had felt for some time that there were fissures opening in its lid. Speaking of love and the different forms it could take, the little girl had questioned Kyoko's denial of possessing the feeling. That was something she had accepted. Certainly she loved Maria and Kanae, she held them both close to her heart.

_"You do the same for Tsuruga."_

Kyoko whipped around, drawing stares from passersby; she'd wandered from the studio to the street, pushing her bike, as her thoughts continued. Turning several circles she searched for the owner of the voice before realizing that it had been internal.

"The same!" she exclaimed, oblivious to the odd looks she was receiving. "HA!"

_"It's true. What would you do if he ended up hurt?"_ The voice spoke with a condescending tone.

"Hurt? He would never allow himself to be hurt!" she shouted. Several people sidestepped as they drew closer to the strange girl.

_"Oh please, he's done it several times. Don't be delusional. The car stunt, getting sick, nearly dying in that fall. It's only a matter of time before something goes wrong."_

Kyoko shook her head violently, yet was unable to deny the facts. It was true that Ren had been in many a dangerous situation and that more were likely to follow. His stubborn insistence on acting regardless of the circumstances and reluctance to properly care for himself could led only to trouble.

Her heart grew cold as she considered the possibilities.

_"How would you feel if Kotonami ended up in a hospital? Maria?"_

"That would be horrifying," she muttered, tears pooling in her eyes as her hyper-realistic imagination began supplying details.

Kanae involved in a freak on-set accident, hooked up to monitors and unconscious in a hospital bed.

Maria, kidnapped and held hostage by an aspiring rock band who had been turned down by LME.

_"What about Tsuruga?"_

Ren, refusing help when he needed it. Over working himself. Ending up in a treatment center for malnutrition and sleep deprivation.

Kyoko collapsed on the sidewalk in a dramatic fashion, one hand clutching her blouse in the area of her heart and the other outstretched toward the sky as she called out, "No! Don't step to the left Moko-san, go right, go right!" Her arms waved as if to push her friend out of danger's path. "Maria, you don't need those voodoo dolls, it's a setup! They know your weakness! Tsuruga-san, you have to take better care of yourself!" She prostrated herself on the concrete.

Her display earned many a disapproving remark, though no one dared confront her. Some wondered if she was part of a hidden camera show.

_"You see? You feel the same way for all three of them,"_ the smug voice concluded.

This earned a fierce response from Mogami who sprang off the ground shouting, "I absolutely do not love that man in any way! I respect him!" She grabbed an unlucky business man by the shoulders. "It's normal to worry over someone you respect right? _Right?_"

"Uh, yes?"

"Exactly!"

With that she took her up bicycle and, with furious speed, peddled her way to school where she focused her attention on her lessons.

In the recesses of her mind the spirit of Setsu rolled her eyes. Of course it couldn't be that easy. Kyoko was repulsed by the idea of having love for Tsuruga, but if she played her game correctly the young actress would be forced to admit the truth.

Phase one was already complete. The savage reaction signaled victory. Kyoko would be unable to stop herself from imagining terrible things happening to her senpai and her reactions would loosen a lock or two.

There was a long way to go, but by using her subconscious against her Setsuka hoped to remove every barrier constructed since the Sho rejection.

Her next attack would focus on Kyoko's position on "acceptable" behavior. She scoffed at the virginal views of her creator, as had others. Many were confused by her determination to ignore popular culture and accepted wisdom, but Setsu knew the reality of the situation. It wasn't that Kyoko was unaware that sexual experiences were common place, or even that she truly thought them wrong. The truth was that she was desperate to keep herself from gaining too much knowledge on the subject. She feared what it would do to her. If the lines between lust and love became blurred it would become too difficult to differentiate between them. She had little experience in either and worried that if lust came love would soon follow after.

Setsuka was counting on that. If she could convince Kyoko that sexual desire was normal, nothing to be concerned over and perhaps beneficial the box would lose enough locks to be opened by Tsuruga.

She had no doubt in her ability to influence Mogami, but she could do little when it came to her partner. The handsome actor played his hand so carefully, always fearing that he would send her away screaming in terror. If he couldn't use the openings she gave then all of this would be for naught.

Opportunities would be limited; the longer it took the less likely the change was to occur. Tsuruga needed to step to the plate and take a swing without worrying about where the ball would be sent.

Any hit was a good hit when it came to Kyoko.

* * *

><p>Ren's schedule was light, lighter than it had been in years. This had been purposely done to allow him down time between main filming days and to make it possible for the Heel's to have uninterrupted time together.<p>

He'd had a nine o'clock photo-shoot, an interview at eleven and script reading for a commercial at three.

"Kyoko-chan will be glad to know that you actually ate lunch today. No convenience store food!"

"Well, I don't normally have time for much of a meal."

Yashiro nodded. "That's true. It's pleasant to take a leisurely pace. For once we aren't being forced to rush from one place to the next."

"Hm," his acceptance of his manager's statement was conditional. This new routine would have been nice had he not had so many things to think of. As it was the hours ahead would be filled with memories of Kyoko and her uncharacteristic portrayal of Sakura. It would be torture of the sweetest kind.

"So, how have the Heel's been?"

Ren's eyes narrowed; Yashiro had never been subtle.

"Fine."

The curt reply was enough to signal his unwillingness to speak on the subject and his manager allowed him to end the discussion.

The rest of the car ride passed in relative silence, the only words exchanged pertained to the next day's schedule and Yashiro was soon within his own apartment thinking over the days that had passed.

He wanted to know what had transpired between the young actress and his charge, but worried that too much questioning would led the actor to clam up and prevent any future exchanges of information. It was clear that _something _had happened and he hoped that it was a promising development, though he feared that things had taken a troubling turn.

With a sigh he lightly blew upon the surface of his mint tea, before taking a small sip, as he sifted through the pile of paperwork he'd brought home. There were at least twenty proposals from casting directors, from all avenues within the entertainment business, asking to have Japan's number one actor participate in their projects. Commercials, dramas, music videos... Each subsection was represented.

Yashiro had no intention of bringing more than two to the attention of Tsuruga. His schedule wouldn't allow it and the president had already added an advertisement to the fold, one for the Heels.

A relatively new clothing line specializing in punk-rock attire, RockIt, had been blessed with highly successful internet sales and was planning to open a flagship store in Tokyo over the summer. It was time to drum up public interest. There had been print ads and posters, but the buzz was fair at best. If the store wanted to have a chance at prosperity they would have to step it up.

Kurosaki Ushio, the director of Kyoko's debut commercial, had signed on to the project; Yashiro assumed that the president had convinced him to hire the new actors. The interest in Tragic Marker had likely helped persuade Kurosaki, who was known for his unconventional approach to commercial making. The character of Black Jack and persona of Cain Heel, coupled with Setsuka, would lend an authentic air to the display.

He looked over the proposals and, after checking for scheduling conflicts, choose those he thought might benefit Ren. Neither had long-term contracts or expected long filming hours, essentials when it came to the restrictions placed upon Tsuruga's agenda.

Yashiro couldn't help but wonder what it would be like once the hidden identities of the Heel's were revealed, a disclosure to be given at the close of the red carpet release of Tragic Marker when the cast was presented to the celebrity audience, and hordes of reporters, to stand in deference to the director as he thanked the gatherers for their time and attention.

"Deafening silence." He spoke his thoughts aloud. There would be confusion as the director announced that there had been a deception. "Screams, definitely." The shrikes would come as Tsuruga Ren was identified as the true face of Black Jack. "Perhaps swooning."

He had a more difficult time imagining the response to Kyoko's outing. He thought it likely that it wouldn't be until days later that her role became a topic. Despite her sucess with the role of Mio she was still a newbie actress and was not easily recognized. Her current drama, BoxR, would soon begin it's first season and might heighten facial recognition.

He questioned whether this would be good publicity for her, but decided that the president, who had created an entire section specifically for her, would not have placed one of his favorite talents in a situation that could be detrimental to her career. If anything it would add interest to her resume and show casting directors how deeply she could immerse herself in a role.

Ren's perceived personality would gain an entirely new dimension. Known for his serious approach to acting, and life in general, this would led to even greater appeal across the board. Black Jack was not a character one would think Tsuruga-san to play, much less Cain Heel who had been thought of as an actual person.

However, this brought Yashiro to a new concern. What would this mean for the two as a pair? From the character descriptions he'd been given the on-set relationship between the Heels could hardly be misinterpreted. How would the speculation be handled when all was said and done?

In his heart of hearts Yashiro hoped that the young actors would be romantically involved long before the announcement was made, but he knew of the difficulties they faced. Kyoko wouldn't give in without a fight and he was unsure of Ren's ability to muster the necessary initiative, his fear of pushing her too far might get in the way of real progress.

There were so many obstacles to be overcome, so many roads to travel and so many ways in which everything could go horribly wrong, but Yukihito was an eternal optimist who had come to hold a belief in the power of true love.

* * *

><p>Lory's Majestic Entertainment, LME for short, was known for churning out hits. Their talents were some of the most respected celebrities in society, known for their dedication to their respective crafts and genuine appreciation for their fans. This was why the entire building, from janitors to secretaries to the talents themselves, had difficulty comprehending why the Heel siblings had been signed to the company by the president.<p>

Lory had not gone through the proper channels when creating contracts for the Heels. He'd consulted no one, had given no warning and had simply signed them into the acting department. No one knew who their agent was, what experience they had or why the president was so keen to make them part of the LME family.

There was no argument when he insisted on giving a personally guided tour to the newcomers, no one else would have dared to do it, and when he began introducing them to each and every person they happened upon in the building with far too much enthusiasm no one said a word for fear of prolonging the exposure.

They spoke amongst themselves about the strangeness of it all. Who were the Heel's really? What kind of blackmail had they used to get to where they were? Why did they seem more like a couple than siblings?

Lory didn't mind the speculation. Rather, he encouraged it with cryptic comments and thinly veiled insinuations. The further his employees got from the truth the better.

"There's been a slight change in scheduling," he informed his favorite couple. "The release of Tragic Marker will no longer be the end of the Heel siblings. It doesn't make sense to out you before the drama's first season is released."

Ren's eyes narrowed. "How long, exactly, will this charade be extended?"

"At least until the airing of the first episode of The Twist."

Mogami's eyes widened. "That's not until the fall!"

"Correct. In approximately two months filming of major scenes is slated to be complete, BoxR will already be airing and Ren will be thought to be taking something of a vacation. Mogami-san, Yashiro-san has agreed to take on the duty of becoming your assistant for the duration of this act. Because of Ren's greatly decreased work load, though he will continue to make appearances, this will be of little consequence to him. Besides that I couldn't trust this job to anyone else."

"But-"

"This isn't-"

"So," he continued despite the beginnings of protest. "There are other things to discuss. I have a new job for the Heels, a commercial for a clothing store. It's appropriate for them. It'll be a day, two at the most, of filming." He handed Ren a piece of paper with an address. "Be there Friday. They've got permits for Saturday and Sunday night, but it would be better to get it done in one go.

"Setsuka-san," he addressed the character, a clear dismissal of Kyoko who was forced to vacate her mind. Lory started at the rapid change, but hid his surprise well. "You are, as usual, in charge of both your own and Cain's schedules. I may give you individual assignments eventually, so please be prepared to...separate."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Separate? Why?" Her tone demanded an answer.

"Sometimes it is necessary to do things on your own, for the sake of a job. We want both of your careers to flourish so please try not to make a judgment too quickly."

The siblings soon removed themselves from his presence, leaving Lory to his musings.

He wondered how long it would be before something more serious than the on-set display happened, hoped that the two were prepared for what came afterward and worried that they weren't. There was only so much he could do for them; though he would have liked to force open their hearts and make them acknowledge the love that was already there, he could not. This was something they had to do for themselves. If he pressed the issue he would cause a setback. Kyoko was not ready to accept the truth and, in all honesty, neither was Ren. Until Mogami could overcome her aversion, until Ren accepted Kuon's existence, it would be impossible for them to move ahead.

Massaging his temples, in hopes of relieving the oncoming headache, Lory released a frustrated breath. He had never been a patient man and this was a true test of his maturity; in all his years he'd never had such a difficult time getting two people who were so _obviously_ meant to be together.

* * *

><p>Setsu wound both her arms around one of Cain's as they traversed the crowded hallways. The workers parted as the seas were said to have parted for Moses; there was not one among the workers that wanted to be any closer to the them than necessary.<p>

They exited through the back, into the underground parking lot where they were met by a small woman who'd dressed herself in Gothic Lolita garb to match her clients.

It would be nearly a week before Ten-san would meet with her favorite pair of actors again and it was her duty to provide adequate costuming for the separation.

"The trunk of the car that will take you to the hotel has luggage for Setsuka-san," she told them, careful to avoid sounding too familiar with the pair for fear of arousing suspicion. "The driver knows its there and will see that it is sent to your room. Darling asked me to inform you that, because you are both officially signed to the company now, you will have access to the car service."

She received no verbal reply, though the blond gave a slight nod, before the two left.

She watched the car drive away in interest, wondering how the actors would handle being together, and in character, for such a long stretch of time.

They had her full confidence.


	8. Chapter 8

Mogami Saena was a professional. She worked in the business sphere and had precious little time for trivial pursuits of her own, much less those of a small child.

Her work required travel, long hours and dedication to the pursuit of perfection. Her reports were flawless, her presentations the talk of the office. Even so, an executive she would never be. She did not have the required education. Though she possessed the skills in a practical nature, on paper she would never be more than a middle school graduate from a rural setting.

Her failure was due to her own carelessness. Young, she'd thought herself in love with a man who made promises he never intended to keep. This man was reckless, with a mind full of ridiculous ideas on how life should be lived. It was his determination to follow an unbeaten path that led to his demise.

Saena remembered those days with scorn. If he had been conscious of reality, rather than remaining purposely blind, if she had done the same, she could have lived a grander life. She'd always had ambition and the fortitude to follow her desires, however, young as she'd been, her goals were of an immediate nature. She'd chosen to chase a romance with a handsome gypsy who followed no laws but those of his heart.

In his eyes a child was little more than cause for excitement. Still, Saena had thought he might grow to be a good father; surely, when faced with the realness of a new existence, the energy he put into his impractical dreams would shift toward safer, reasonable thoughts on things like apartments and grocery money.

Not so. Though he was overjoyed to see that the new person, though tiny, was nearly his mirror image he found no reason to change his ways. A harmless, compulsive fool he would always be.

She loved him anyway. His time spent roaming the streets, taking occasional odd jobs and playing guitar by the side of the road were symptoms of true greatness when observed through her rose colored lenses. She had truly believed he needed nothing but a push in the right direction to find the drive to reach greater heights.

His death both devastated her and forced her to see the truth of the man she loved.

She hadn't been unaware of his gambling habit, but had not allowed herself to delve too deeply into the truth. A few games of cards weren't much he'd told her, with assurances that no real money was lost. When the check book refused to balance, when Kyoko needed medication, money would appear in the account without explanation. There was seemingly no consequence to this continued mystery so she didn't ask questions.

It was a foolhardy mistake.

She learned of his death from the police. He had been found beaten in an alley, those responsible were never apprehended, but were identified as members of a well-known dealer organization.

With the money left in the bank she fled their tiny city dwelling for Kyoto, her hometown, and the home her parents owned.

She returned a disgraced woman, a young widow with an infant in tow and no means of income. Of course there were rumors, whispers and haughty looks from those she'd known since childhood. Some lamented her choices, saying she could have done so much better. Many scoffed at her circumstances with the belief that it served her right.

She tended to agree with both groups. Had she had foresight she would have graduated from high school and likely gone onto even higher education. As it was she was stuck in a place she'd learned to hate with a child who served as a constant reminder of her mistakes.

During her time away her father had passed and her mother was in failing health. It was only months after her homecoming that the elderly woman left the earthly realm, leaving the house to the only child.

Saena's parents had been conscious of their economic status, endeavoring to live below their means, and left behind no debts along with enough to pay for burial arrangements, though nothing else.

The first time Kyoko was left with the Fuwa's was the day Saena began going to interviews. She'd created a resume, fudging a few facts about experience, and went to an agency that placed temporary workers. After six weeks of interviews with various companies she was given a job at a call center.

Years passed, jobs came and went. Saena clawed her way as close to the top as she could get. Her determination to make something of herself came at the expense of a relationship with her daughter. It was a sacrifice she was more than willing to make.

The child served to be a reminder of her faults, of her foolishness and of the man she'd loved. Those eyes, so striking with their golden color, were just like his. She could hardly stand to look at her.

It wasn't until Kyoko's last year of middle school that Saena saw anything of herself in the girl, a realization that was forced upon her.

Kyoko had run away to be with a boy.

Saena gave no response to the Fuwa's revelation, though internally she seethed. Her errors were being repeated in the most disturbing of ways. Perhaps it was punishment. Not only had she been made to endure being a single mother, but her progeny had inherited her worst traits.

She made no effort to find the girl. She was as good as grown and Saena had no feelings of attachment to send her on a recovery mission. What little she did know of Kyoko led her to believe that she would be fine. She had always worked for the approval of others; if nothing else this would be enough to get her even the most menial of occupations.

Saena was not so detached from the general population that she was unaware when Sho began to find fame. His CDs flew off the shelves and eventually he took the number one spot on the music charts.

There was no mention of Kyoko in all of this, yet still Saena was not concerned. She stopped paying mind to news of Sho, having little interest in pop culture herself, and returned to the usual routine until one day a commercial aired in which a girl with pair of distinctively golden eyes acted the part of a school girl.

She did not give it a second thought, did not care enough to ask what the commercial had been for or wonder at the profession chosen by her daughter.

Even so, for the first time in her life Saena felt something stir within, something akin to pride.


	9. Chapter 9

_Kyoko,_

_I am not writing to ask for forgiveness, for money or any kind of reconciliation. I am sure in your mind I was a terrible parent and others would likely think the same. Suffice it to say I did what I had to do for my mental health and do not regret the choices I made._

_I participated little in your life when you were young, hardly at all as you grew older and all contact ceased not long ago. This is our pattern and I expect it will continue._

_Do not hope for another letter from me, do not become overly sentimental about this one or try to contact me in return. I assure you it would not be welcome._

_I never thought you ought to have feelings of affection for me, it was impossible for me to have them for you, but I will say that in a small way I am glad for your existence even if it is only because I see a bit of the man who was your father in you now._

_I bear you no ill will nor have I ever._

_May you reach heights of success I never could,_

_Mogami Saena_

Lory re-sealed the letter. It had not been his to open or pursue, but he could hardly allow his favorite emotionally stunted talent see it without looking first. Perhaps it was wrong of him to have done so, but it was too late to change it.

Not many hours ago an envelope without a return address had been left at the main desk by a woman with black hair dressed in a knee length, navy blue skirt and a white top covered by a tailored jacket of the same blue. She was mistaken for an agent, quick to ratify the error and left once assured that her letter would be delivered to the addressed.

Within was a plain piece of writing paper with a hand written note. It wasn't tear jerking. It didn't evoke sympathy. It didn't answer many questions.

As the president of LME his interest rested with the knowledge that Mogami Saena knew of her daughter's career and did not disapprove of the situation. As a man who cared for Kyoko as if she were a grandchild his concern was that Mogami-san was sending a letter that could make or break the young actress.

Though it was something rarely spoken of he knew that, as a child, Kyoko had sought approval from her perfectionist mother yet was unable to attain the support she needed. As it was the message confirmed Kyoko's view that her mother didn't particularly care where she went or what she did, but to Lory the last few lines meant the most.

Like all parents Saena wanted better for her daughter. The fact that she had expressed the hope that Kyoko could find prosperity in her career was proof enough for Lory that she wasn't all bad. He would never condone her treatment of Kyoko, and if he ever met her he would have a few choice words to say, but she was human and she had a heart.

The letter was delivered to the LoveMe room and slipped inside the number one member's locker. It wouldn't be found by her for several days due to scheduled commitments.

Of those commitments the most pressing was her role as Setsuka Heel. At that moment she was meant to be in character, but while Cain took his time in the bathroom and she sat alone in the living space her thoughts turned inward.

"What am I supposed to do?" she hissed at herself. "Especially after last time..." She cringed at the thought of the argument. "After that scene!" How could she allow Setsu to do what the director wanted? How could her box stand it?

She knew that lust and love were different things, that one didn't necessitate the other, but they were so close and she had little experience with either. She doubted her ability to tell one from the other; mistakes of that magnitude were unacceptable, but it would also be unacceptable to allow fear to taint her acting.

She cringed as memories of the moments in which she'd lost character resurfaced. From the very beginning she'd had trouble with Setsu and had missed many an opportunity to fully play her character. It was in the little things; she would never follow Tsuruga-san into a male restroom, but Setsuka would trail after Cain without a second thought. Though she understood Setsuka better than she had before, though she felt respect for her and recognized her as part of herself, it seemed too dangerous to relinquish full control.

"Dangerous Mission." She wondered if the president had this in mind when he gave her the assignment. She knew how love-sick he was and how he lamented her lack of the emotion, but with Tsuruga Ren? Really? "Couldn't be..." More likely he just wanted to push her boundaries as an actress by forcing her into roles that required different emotional portrayals.

The question was, was she up for the challenge? It had been difficult enough to find Setsu's soul, even harder to allow her the chance to grow, now she was being asked to give herself over to the control of a punk obsessed with her older brother for the purpose of acting out a graphic role.

Her head was against it, her heart was against it, but her actor's spirit refused to back away from the challenge. To give up would be like handing in her resignation to the president. She'd accepted the role of Setsuka Heel and she would play her to the bitter end.

* * *

><p>They'd had dinner, Cain little as always, while Setsu's mind seemed to be elsewhere.<p>

"I'm taking my shower now," she informed him, rising from her seat. Out of her designated drawers she took a nightgown and underwear. "I won't be long."

He gave a nod and turned on the television as she closed the bathroom door. As usual there was nothing to be interested in, but it was good for background noise. He couldn't stand sitting in silence.

After reaching out to open a window he lit a cigarette and took a long drag; it was better to smoke when she wasn't around, he didn't like for her to take in the second hand fumes.

His eyes moved to the wall that hid the bathroom from view. He could hear the water running. How long would she be in there? What would she be wearing when she came back out? More than a towel he hoped.

With a groan he passed his hands over his eyes. The brat! She had no idea what she did to him.

It was to be expected, his fault even. She was not familiar with opposition, especially from him. He felt that he should have foreseen the defiance.

But, that was over and he hoped they had moved beyond it. She'd shown no ill will in the last few hours and it was nearing the end of the day. It was a relief like no other. There were only so many ways to say no; should she come at him again with a similar attack he doubted his ability to refuse her.

* * *

><p>Her time in the bathroom was soon at an end, Kyoko could not put off the inevitable. Setsu wasn't one to take much time before bed, certainly she would never avoid her brother and it would be strange to take any longer.<p>

She avoided looking in the mirror, though the nightie was no more reveling than any other, this was still a source of vexation for the modest girl. To be seen by a man this way made her feel vulnerable; knowing that Tsuruga had no ulterior motives helped her anxiety, but it was still embarrassing. If it weren't for the actor's spirit within her she would have never been able to walk out the door to a room she shared with an adult male. An attractive adult male.

"Not the time," she muttered as she pulled herself away from reality. This place did not belong to her or Ren, it was for the Heels.

Setsu left the bathroom to find Cain shirtless and sprawled across his bed, eyes closed.

She watched him for a moment before moving to crawl on top of him. He made no move to stop her as she straddled his waist and leaned down to rest her elbows on his chest.

They remained silent for a time, Cain resting and Setsuka watching his face. She had something to ask, but was unsure of whether she truly wanted to know the answer. It was something she'd thought of before, something that caused her undeniable pain and jealousy. She felt that with the new drama it would be necessary to learn the truth, however she didn't know if she would be able to bear it.

She bit her lip. She didn't want to know. She'd rather continue pretending that it didn't matter, that those things had never happened and never would.

"Nii-san."

He grunted.

"Nii-san, how many... How many girls have you been intimate with?"

His eyes popped open in surprise to see his beloved sister's face dark with dread and he hesitated before answering. It would do no good to lie to her, they both knew the truth, though it was painful to acknowledge.

"More than you'd like to know about." His answer was evasive.

Her eyes narrowed. "Even one is too many. I'll ask a different way then. More or less than five?"

"... More."

She looked away from him. "More or less than ten?"

He remained silent and her heart ached. It wasn't that she had expected him to remain untouched, but learning the details was difficult. She had never been with a man in any capacity, he was the only one for her.

"Setsu, look at me."

His voice held a command, one she dare not disobey. She saw repentance in his features, remorse for the things he'd done. He wasn't a patient man and had been less so when young. In hopes of curing his damnable feelings toward his sister he'd tried to use other woman as an outlet. There were a plethora of one-night stands in his history.

"None of them meant anything to me." He touched her cheek.

She knew that it was the truth, that it was supposed to make her feel better, but it didn't. Reality remained unchanged.

"I wanted to change the way I felt about you. It wasn't fair for me to feel that way. You were too young to make any kind of decision!"

He was right of course, but she couldn't remember a time when she didn't love him. She'd always felt the way she did.

"I didn't want to push you in one direction or the other. I was looking for a cure, I thought I had to be sick in the head. How could I feel that way about you? It was all so _wrong_, but you were so beautiful and so innocent. I didn't mean to hurt you, Setsuka."

She wanted to reassure him, to tell him that she understood because she did. If she had been in his situation she would have done the same. She knew his regret was genuine, but what words could she say? They would never be strong enough so instead she pressed her lips to his, gently, softly, hoping to convey her acceptance and forgiveness.

"I love you so much," he whispered when she pulled away, remaining connected by stroking her cheek. "So much."

"I know, aniki. But..."

"But?" Anxiety crept into his voice. Was this it? Would this be the day he'd feared since they left the house of their parents? Would she end their relationship?

Setsu's concerns weren't as dire as that. "Well, you've done a lot of things I haven't. You have more experience than I do, so I was wondering if we could practice?" She glanced at him from beneath her lashes and drew patterns on his chest with a forefinger. "It's just that I don't know much about physical relationships, you know? Sakura's part is going to call for it and I don't want to seem unnatural."

This was dangerous ground.

"You were fine in the practice take."

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can be consistent. Won't you help me, Nii-san?" Her face hovered above his, her hair creating a curtain. "Please? Just for practice."

He wouldn't say no, but there needed to be a clear boundary.

"This is for the show?" He wouldn't cross that line and she needed to understand.

"Yes."

"Just practice?"

"Right."

"Find a specific scene."

* * *

><p><strong>The Twist<strong>

**Episode #** **3**

**Cast List:**

**_Kobayashi Ryuu_**

**_Kobayashi Ami_**

**_Kobayashi Tatsuya_**

**_Kobayashi Sakura_**

**_Butler_**

**_Maid 1_**

**Set List:**

**Interiors, Kobayashi Household: **

**_Front Hall_**

**_Staircase_**

**_Hallway outside Tatsuya'sBedroom_**

**_Sakura's Bedroom_**

**_Tatsuya's Bedroom_**

**Exteriors, Kobayashi Household: **

**_Front walk_**

**Interiors, Sakura's School: **

**_Sakura's Classroom_**

**Exteriors, Sakura's School: **

**_Entrance Gate_**

**Sakura returns home. She is not greeted by anyone as she removes her shoes at the door.**

**Neither parent is home, they are at a work related function and will be away until late in the night.**

**As she moves into the house she is met by the Butler who says, "Under strict orders of the master of the house, you are to be taken to your room and remain there until tomorrow," and without giving her a chance to protest he takes her by the upper arm and forcefully pulls her to her room.**

**She struggles on the way, but is thrust through the door and locked in.**

**(Sakura's room is on the first floor.)**

**A maid removes Sakura's shoes from the entrance.**

**A clock shows hours passing.**

**Tatsuya arrives home a little past eight. He is told that Sakura is staying at a friends house for the night.**

**He accepts this information calmly, but is suspicious of its validity.**

**More time passes and once sure that the staff are away in their rooms for the night he breaks into Sakura's room.**

**(Actor directed dialogue and movement)**

* * *

><p>"I want to try this scene," she passed her script to him and sat beside him on the edge of his bed. "There isn't a set time limit once Tatsuya gets into her room, but I don't want it to be nothing more than fan-service. Any show can pull that crap and any talentless hack could do a half-way decent job of it. There could be plot development here."<p>

Cain said nothing; Setsu didn't require a reply.

"Sakura would have been very lonely without Tatsuya, even worried that he wouldn't come at all, so seeing him would be a surprise. I'm sure her eyes would be all red from the crying she'd done. Guys are always making passes at her while the girls are jealous so the day went badly to begin with and then to get locked away the second she gets home? Urgh! Its so unfair!"

She looked to her brother for support.

"Don't you think so too, Nii-san? Don't you just _hate_ their parents?"

He shrugged. His feelings for the characters didn't run deeply enough for him to form a strong opinion. He rarely felt an emotional attachment to a role.

Setsu wasn't satisfied with his lack of involvement in the subject. Normally his disinterested attitude didn't bother her, it was part of his personality, but _she_ was interested in it and his participation was necessary to their success; she would be mortified if the show failed because someone didn't put in their utmost effort and she would be damned before anyone could place blame on herself or Cain.

"Nii-san," she spoke with authority. "You must make yourself care about this part if for nothing else than my sake. If you don't take it seriously it could cause me to stumble. Do you want me to make a fool of myself in front of everyone? To give those rotten wanna be idols a reason to criticize me?"

Emotion flashed in his eyes. No, he didn't want to hold her back from reaching her full potential, but asking him to change his perception of a job was a tall order. He made snap judgments and his opinions were rarely altered; he wasn't one to reconsider things, even in the face of new information.

He held no strong feelings for this part, though he could emphasize with his character, and the story line drew close to their family history. If he thought of it from a personal standpoint, one of a man who'd found himself in a similar situation, perhaps he could do as she asked.

"Alright," he said gruffly. "So this is the part you want to practice. What about it don't you understand?"

She shook her head. "It isn't that I don't understand it, I just don't want it to look fake. When I have to cry about being alone I want the tears to be real. When Sakura is so happy to see Tatsuya that all rational thought flies out the window I want to be able to do whatever she wants to do. Also, I don't want to surprise you too much, but I don't think you understand how much Sakura _wants_ him so I think it would be good to show you." She gave him a sly glance. "It' almost as much as I want you."

He ignored her insinuation and stood from the bed only to have her latch onto his arm.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"You want to practice this part, right? Sakura was alone for a while before Tatsuya went to her. I'm going out." He took a room key and left.

Kyoko was reminded of the Dark Moon role-play, but quickly pushed the memory aside, she would do a better job this time anyway.

Setsu sat on the bed in silence; it seemed that Cain would take her seriously, but she hadn't expected him to do this and she didn't know how long he would be gone. Be it five minutes or an hour he would be coming back as Tatsuya and she had to be prepared for it.

* * *

><p>Ren was less than enthusiastic about acting this scene without witnesses or a director to call for the end of the shot. However, his expression was characteristic of his part so there was no worry about losing face as he stood in the hall outside the door to the Heel's room.<p>

Had anyone come into the hallway they would have met a terrifying sight. A taller than average man with jet-black hair and a frightening countenance leaned against the wall opposite a door. To top it off he was shirtless, exposing his chiseled physique, and he didn't seem to care. His mind was elsewhere.

He deeply hated himself for finding enjoyment in this act, but who wouldn't? The girl he loved was on the other side of that door, dressed for bed and readying herself to act out something like a midnight fantasy.

Unfortunately the love of his life was an emotionally immature teenager who had the tendency to overreact to anything and everything pertaining to feelings of affection or actions used to display fondness. Setsuka would be fine with this, but what about Kyoko?

Under the circumstances he had little fear as to how far the scene would go, Cain was just as against allowing things to get obscene as he was, but what did Setsu want? How far would she push? She said this was about practice, but did she really mean that?

He didn't know what Kyoko was thinking, but he knew that she aspired to be a respected actress and supposed that her newest alter-ego probably did too. Still, he would be hard pressed to believe that there weren't ulterior motives at play. Setsuka had alluded to her desire for intimacy not five minutes ago while explaining her reasons for choosing the scene. Cain had dodged her advances by leaving the room, but he would have to walk back in and she would still be there.

"She'll still be there," he murmured. Still be there wearing her short, lacy black nightdress waiting for her beloved older brother to come to her rescue. Waiting for him to comfort her with long, deep kisses and tight embraces.

"Damn it."

* * *

><p>Sakura felt as though she had cried herself into oblivion. She'd been left alone for hours and now it was so late that she wondered whether or not he would come for her. Maybe he couldn't. Maybe they'd kicked him out of the house and changed the locks. Maybe she would never be able to see him again.<p>

Her head shot up when she heard the handle to her door jiggle and not a minute later it opened in stepped the person she most wanted to see.

"Tatsuya!" she cried as she sprang from the bed. She threw her arms around his neck, determined to never let go again, freezing in place when she remembered that they weren't the only ones in the house.

They stood in silence, listening for footsteps or voices, but there was nothing to be heard.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, but her calm was momentary. The tears returned as she began to speak. "I didn't think you'd come."

He pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "I would never leave you here alone."

She allowed him to led her toward the bed, to sit down and pull her onto his lap. He cradled her in silence, waiting for the tears to subside, for her choked sobs to quiet.

As her crying came to an end she shifted positions, turning to straddle his waist. His arms remained in place, neither encouraging nor dissuading. He wouldn't take advantage of the situation, but he would permit her to set the tone.

She placed her arms around his neck once more and rested her head on his shoulder. "Nii-san, I'm so happy that you're here. Today I had to go to school for an assembly about the changes in scheduling and activities in the new term. They wouldn't stop staring at me." She pressed a kiss to his throat. "I hated it, feeling their eyes follow me like that. I felt so _dirty_, like there was something wrong with me. Please, help me forget it, I don't want to remember anymore!"

Tatsuya seethed. He didn't want this for her, she was worth so much more.

She clutched at him. "Please, Nii-san, please help me forget!"

"Is that what you really want?" he asked. "To forget it? That doesn't change anything, Sakura. Asking me for this kind of help won't fix things."

"I know that it isn't fair to you, okay? I know that I should be glad that you're here at all, that should be enough, but it isn't. I'm sorry if it disgusts you or if you're tired of me– "

"I'm neither disgusted or tired of you," he interrupted. "I just don't want you to regret it later."

She stared at him, her incomprehension visible. "I have never regretted a single thing that I've done with you. Why would I now? The only thing I regret is that we can't be together all the time, in more ways..." her voice dropped to a whisper as she looked to his lips. "I wish that it could be alright for us to do everything. It wouldn't be so strange you know, for me to be with someone. I wish it could be you."

He bit back a groan. She didn't know what she was doing to him.

"You're the only one I want to give myself to. I want you to have it. Don't you want that too? Why can't we?" Her lips met his. "Why?" She kissed him again. "Please take it. I'm giving it to you."

"Absolutely not," he moaned as her mouth moved to his ear. She drew the lobe into her mouth, licked the outer rim. "And don't ever offer yourself to me again." He shuddered as her hands moved into his hair.

"Then tell me to stop."

How could he do that when her mouth was on his?

His hands found their way to her waist, encircled her and pulled her body flush against his. Her breathing was ragged as his lips moved to her neck, then her shoulder. His kisses followed the length of her arm, his tongue tasted her flesh and his teeth nipped at her inner elbow; she leaned back to give him better access. He sucked on her wrist, kissed her palm and each finger individually before yanking her closer.

They fell backward, his back on the bed, her legs on either side of him.

Before she could attempt another kiss he pulled her head to his chest and held her tightly.

"I wish I could change it for you, that I could make it better, but I can't. Asking me to do things with you..." his voice died and they lay in silence.

Setsu looked to the clock on cable box. "That didn't last very long. Do you think it was good enough?"

"Unquestionably."

"I don't know, maybe we should try again?"

"Hell no."

She huffed and sat up, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Careful, I might start to think you're insulting me."

"I would never."

"Hm. Well, how about a kiss just for me then–!" her sentence ended in a strangled squeak as Cain jerked her face toward his. His mouth met hers for only moments, but it left her dazed. "Oh, wow."

He snorted as he rearranged her and deposited her on the other bed.

"Goodnight, Setsu."

Her answer was delayed. "...Goodnight, Cain."

* * *

><p>The box had opened.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Sleep evaded Kyoko; she would have liked nothing more than to fall into dreamland, but found that her mind wouldn't allow it. The demons tried desperately to re-clasp the multitude of locks, even one would be better than none, but the lid refused to remain closed. The damnable emotion had resurfaced within their master's heart.

She didn't blame them for it. They'd done everything possible to help her in the wake of Sho's devastating admission, helping her stay on track and alerting her to dangers. It hadn't been an easy job, she was predisposed to thoughts of fairytale romances and sappy notions, but they'd done their best to keep her from plunging over the edge of that terrifying cliff.

Meanwhile the angles were in jubilant celebration. This was what they'd been working toward. She couldn't fault them for their joy, it was in their nature to be glad for things like this. They silly little things didn't understand the darker side of the feelings they celebrated.

She hated herself for this. She knew how stupid it was, how dumb _she_ was for falling into the snare set by Setsuka. Setsu, who wanted to be close to her beloved nii-san, who was willing to let Kyoko experience more heartbreak to see her goals achieved, had planned this.

In Kyoko's mind wanting to do things for the sake of another person was the height of stupidity. There was nothing to be done for someone who refused to be pleased. Giving herself away, spending all her energy on someone else to gain their affection, was she destined to spend all of her days pursuing such a worthless goal?

Not once in her life had she been able to earn the love of another. Her mother had never been happy with the work she did and Sho'd always taken her for granted; even his parents had only kept her around because they thought she could become a suitable wife for their son. She was a boring and plain girl, not someone who should have a serious interest in Tsuruga Ren.

It was ridiculous to think that she had fallen into Setsuka's trap, but how could she have avoided it? The Heel's had such a complicated relationship and when Tsuruga-san took a role seriously it was impossible to remain unaffected. His portrayal of Cain would have been too much for anyone unfortunate enough to play opposite him.

She decided that she must have done something awful in her previous life. There could be no other reason for this repeating series of events. Was there any way to break this sad cycle?

If there was she couldn't think of it. Her heart would undoubtedly be broken once again when Tsuruga realized her feelings and rejected them. He would probably be disappointed in her, too. After promising to remain focused, to keep her heart guarded, she had gone and done something unforgivable. Surely he would detest her for this.

She'd have to leave LME and give up on her hopes of becoming an actress worthy of respect. The president wasn't going to be happy with her decisions, but what else could she do? If she was lucky he might let her finish the school year. She would be reduced to finding part-time work once more and she would need to find a new place to live; she couldn't imagine facing her landlords on a daily basis in such disgraceful defeat.

It was astounding, the effect one person could have on another. Her entire life was being turned upside down while he slept undisturbed in a bed merely a step away.

"I should have been more careful," she whispered. She'd never thought she would fall for Japan's number one star. She'd kept herself from obvious dangers, interrupting him when he came perilously close to using a line on her and holding him at arms length in most situations, but this attack had been unpredictable because it hadn't come from him.

She would be spending the upcoming day with him in character. Under the guise of Setsuka she would be able to hide her defect and use the character to her advantage, but what would happen when she had to face him as herself?

For as long as possible she would avoid direct contact. When the next day off came she would leave long before he woke to forestall the inevitable meeting. With luck she wouldn't have to meet him one-on-one any time soon; if there were witnesses she would be less likely to lose to her emotions.

It was the cowards way out, but she would rather be a coward than a love-sick fool, willing to give up everything for a person who didn't even feel the same.

* * *

><p>Setsu was content. She held her brother's arm, a prideful smile upon her face, as they traversed the halls of the set.<p>

Cain didn't question her self-satisfied air; it was enough to see her happy.

Ren didn't want to raise questions either, though for different reasons. Whatever it was that made Setsuka cheerful would undoubtedly make Kyoko uncomfortable and it was in her best interest that he pretend he hadn't noticed anything.

Their day on set passed in relative peace. Their co-stars avoided conversation while the director went over shooting locations and a more detailed schedule.

During this meeting Setsu was pulled aside by the director who had a message to pass along.

"Oota-san has expressed to me that your name was the one she drew in our cast meeting. She apologized for being unable to contact you in person, but has asked me to gain your support for her scene. It is a short, played out in the classroom setting. She wishes to bully Sakura. How you take it from there is up to you."

Setsu gave her approval before returning to her brother's side.

"What did he have to say to you?" Cain's eyes followed the director as he bowed from a distance.

"Nothing much. He just wanted me to know what my secret scene would be."

"Hm."

They returned to their dressing room, Setsu had insisted they share a space, for the fifteen minute break called for by Konoe after the conclusion of the first meeting.

Cain sprawled on the provided couch; Setsu lowered herself to recline atop him.

His arm snaked around her middle as she reached to touch his hair. In the back of her mind Kyoko realized that she would miss this relationship when their time as siblings was over; it was a painful thought.

"Nii-san?"

He made no response.

"Will we always be like this?"

He stiffened.

"No, right? The answer is no."

"Tch..." He didn't like this line of thinking; it implied an end. But, he couldn't tell her that she was wrong. The tenuous rope tying them together would be cut after the airing of the first episode.

It had been decided that the Heels would attend the premiere of Tragic Marker in a few weeks, mid-July, and then, once the dust settled and The Twist began airing at the end of September, Tsuruga and Mogami would remove the masks, reveling to the audience their true identities.

It would be the end of the dangerous siblings.

"We knew it would come to that, eventually." He hoped to reason with her and, by extension, himself. "I've said this before, we aren't only ourselves."

"But they aren't just them either. Mogami made sure of that. She can't just let go of me, it's not possible. She's going to have a damn hard time acting when she's this way. She takes it so seriously, understanding a character, she can't let them die." She ground her teeth. "Even now, Mio's in there. I've got more reason to stick around then her.

"All I want is for you to promise that you won't just disappear," she moved to straddle his waist, leaning down to whisper, "This isn't over. This won't ever be over," her lips ghosting over his as she spoke.

"HEY!" the door swept open. It was the annoying boy; the one who'd challenged Cain and nearly got them both killed. "HEY, the director sa-," his impassioned speech broke awkwardly when his mind registered what his eyes perceived. "You, you're not really..."

Murasame'd had an inkling as to their relationship, everyone did, but like the others he'd never dared to think it true. It couldn't be. There weren't people like that in real life. It would be disgusting for siblings to be intimately involved.

But there they were. The man laid out on the couch, the girl sitting on top of him, their faces not even an inch apart.

"Y-You..."

They wouldn't, they couldn't!

His stunned face grated on Setsuka's nerves. He was an interruption.

She swung her head around to gaze at him, hoping the venom in her stare would be enough to send him running.

It wasn't.

"But, b-but, you don't- you can't..."

With a deep sigh she removed herself from the sofa. Taking a stance that she hoped conveyed her displeasure she stalked across the room. Upon reaching the stuttering fool she reached out, placed her right hand on his chest and shoved him backward.

He stumbled, fell on his ass, as she slammed the door closed, locking it for good measure.

She reclaimed her former position; Cain made no move to stop her.

"He said, 'you can't', but he's wrong. We can do whatever we want," her voice was barely a whisper as she pressed her mouth to his; a short kiss. "Right, nii-san?"

"Hmm." Within reason. As long as he could keep his head.

He didn't protest her second kiss. Or the third.

The fourth was iffy.

He should have stopped her at five, but didn't.

When her lips met his for kiss number six he became an active participant. His arms encircled her waist, tugging until she lay against him. There was no sense of urgency in their movements, just simple, sweet kisses.

Both wished it could remain that way.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything with the name "RockIt" in real life or on the internet.

Kurosaki Ushio was an artist and, whatever his appearance might suggest, he was also a professional. Though his personality was not what one would expect of a director, unconventional as he was, he'd earned the respect of some of the best in the business. His talent lay in creating visual interest, in stirring the emotions of the consumer and capturing their imaginations. Known for setting high standards and demanding perfection he'd helped launch the careers of several talents.

Despite this reputation he was not over confident in his abilities. He knew his limits, those of his staff and had a realistic approach to creating his art. He took his job seriously and expected all who worked with him to do the same. In the minds of a few he was little more than a man on a power trip, but the truth was evident to all whom worked with him; Kurosaki was keenly aware that if his commercials didn't generate interest in the company they were produced for then he was a failure. It fell to him to be sure that the shots were correct, that the actors had a strong sense of purpose and an understanding of the parts they were to play. It was his job to keep things on schedule, to hold the rest of the crew accountable and that required a firm hand.

So when the actors who were to star in a commercial for the RockIt clothing outlet were twenty minutes late to the set he had no qualms about telling them exactly how he felt.

"It's twenty damn minutes past seven! If I wanted to start at seven thirty you would have been informed! Dammit, this unprofessional behavior. If this shoot was gonna take any longer than this one day I sure as hell would have fired you!"

His ire made little impact on those it was directed at, but it made him feel better to release his anger.

"Look, we've got until evening to prepare for this and we had damn well better get it one take."

He received no words of apology and he hadn't expected to. As soon as the pair waltzed into view he'd known it would be a waste of energy to attempt any meaningful conversation.

Instead he got down to business.

"You're going on a walk through of the store," he spat. "We're going to have you dressed in clothing from the outlet. Go find something to wear and take the script with you!"

He sent them off with a disgusted wave of the hand. Their conduct was appalling and he wondered what Takarada saw in them. If it was up to him they would have been sent away, regardless of the tight schedule, but they'd been foisted upon him by the head of LME. He couldn't refuse a request made by that man. It would be career suicide.

He moved to sit in his chair, sighing as he rubbed his hands over his face. He'd have to let go of his righteous wrath and get the shoot done.

"At least they fit the part," he muttered. "And people think _I'm_ a thug."

* * *

><p>The Heel's were met by the store manager, Oota Asuka, an older cousin of Oota Etsu, who had been warned of the actors when she revealed, at a recent family get together, that they would be in the commercial for her store. Etsu had been eager to give her impressions of the two, but Asuka took what she was told with a grain of salt. Etsu was prone to exaggeration and the way she described the pair was too eccentric to believe.<p>

Asuka was not a timid person. With a Type-A personality she was the workaholic sort, someone who demanded perfection and had no reservations about doing whatever it took to make a profit. It was her drive to succeed that won her this position despite the stiff competition. She was not easily intimidated.

That said she'd never come across a pair quite like these two before.

From what she understood they were related, a brother and sister, but the way they acted suggested a different relationship.

Perhaps Etsu hadn't been so far off base.

First impressions not withstanding, it wasn't for her to judge. She needed this publicity to help RockIt catch the public's eye. So far they'd not had much success with public relations; according to surveys done by the market research branch the brand was basically unknown to the populace. Internet sales were one thing, a physical store was something else entirely.

She'd heard rumors amongst the staff about the poor reception, it seemed some were taking this lack of response to heart. It was up to Asuka to keep the spirits of her employees from sinking, but that was easier said then done.

A bit of gossip would do RockIt no harm, especially since the actors had been supplied by the world-renowned LME, if anything _they_ would be the ones to get burned if things went south with their talents. She was of the mind that all news was good news. As far as she was concerned whatever publicity the Heels brought was welcome and that was what she focused on during the morning meeting.

"No matter what, this commercial is going to be good for us," she'd told the assembled workers. "Corporate is very invested in this store, so there isn't anything to be worried about when it comes to support. What we need to do now is build up our image and there are a few ways you can help on that front. Talk to family, talk to friends, talk to anyone you think might find something of value here. Take one of our reusable bags when you go out, let people see the logo."

A pep talk, nice enough, but the fact was their target demographic was specific. RockIt specialized in punk, gothic and generally dark fashion; it wasn't going to appeal to everyone.

"It's not going to be an easy sell, I realize that. We will rely on shock value for the first few months to get us by and after that we'll have to be known for our high quality wares and professional service. Repeat customers are a must have."

If all went well these actors would be the first of many to traverse the aisles of her store. It was her duty to leave a good impression.

"As you know RockIt is hoping to make a place in the Tokyo fashion market," she began as she led them through the recently staged shop. "Our branding and labels are of a limited type, so it is very important to us that we assume a larger role in the public mind. We're hoping this commercial can help create curiosity and drive traffic to our website where consumers will be able to learn more about the RockIt store.

"As the manager of this location it is my responsibility to lead the way in this endeavor. It was my idea to do this commercial and, luckily, the drama you're starring in happened to be looking for someone to partner with when it came to marketing-"

"I didn't know this had anything to do with The Twist," Setsu interrupted.

Asuka kept her expression neutral. "Oh? Well, the details were finalized recently, so its not a surprise. At the end of the main commercial there will be a worded sequence letting viewers know the name of the drama, the network and the season that it will begin airing. Also, the commercial will make use of the credit music to run at the end of each episode, a song called Smokescreen. Along with that, RockIt Tokyo has been given rights when it comes to merchandise. If The Twist does well, RockIt will have exclusive posters and such."

"Hmm."

A furtive glance told Asuka the blond had paid little attention to the explanation, her brother even less. It was time to wrap up the tour.

"On that note I will conclude the walk through. You are now free to choose an outfit a piece, including an accessory, for the shoot and of course you will be allowed to keep the clothing. I hope that you will find everything to your satisfaction and that you will shop at RockIt in the future."

It would have been a lie to say that Asuka was not glad to leave the presence of the Heels, but overall she thought she'd done a good job of explaining the situation. Whether they cared was another thing entirely; she could only hope they were professional enough to complete their work in a passable way.

* * *

><p>Cain followed as his sister took her time picking through the racks of clothing. He found no pleasure in shopping for himself, but Setsu enjoyed the activity; he kept still as she walked around him, pulling at the waist band of his pants.<p>

"What's your size anyway?" she asked. "Ooo, boxers or briefs nii-san?"

He slapped her hand away as she snickered.

Taking a step closer Setsu put her hands on his shoulders. Standing on tiptoe she stretched to reach his ear and breathed, "Don't you want to know which size I was asking about?" She fingered the hem of his shirt.

"You-" he began, reaching for her hand, but she'd already moved away.

He watched her with narrowed eyes. She'd never been subtle, but this was getting out of hand.

"Here," she shoved an outfit into his arms. "You'll wear this."

"Setsu."

"Don't worry, nii-san. I won't push too far. I promise."

Her perception of what was 'too far' was likely different from his own, and if she'd had her way she would have gone beyond what was considered decent, but she was now facing push back.

Kyoko was attempting to be more present. Along with the realization that her feelings for Ren had evolved came new fears. What if he was able to sense the change? What would happen if her true emotions leaked into her acting?

At the same time she worried she would ruin the character of Setsu by forcing herself into the act, but she was more frightened by the idea of her weakness being exposed. She couldn't allow it to happen and she'd decided that she could at least put up _some_ barriers. There were lines that could not be crossed, lines Setsu couldn't get away with stepping over even if she wanted to; Tsuruga wouldn't allow it anyway.

"Oh, you think so?" Setsu whispered.

Of course she thought so and she was right. He was a professional actor, the best in the business. He knew better than her what kinds of actions were permissible. The Heel characters demanded a lot of them, but there were things that _could not, never, ever_ happen.

"_And they won't,"_ she thought firmly. _"Sorry, Setsuka, but there are some places we just can't go."_

"Nonsense."

Kyoko knew her task wouldn't be easy. There would be no convincing Setsu that she couldn't do what she wanted, but she was _herself_ and she was the one ultimately in control.

For her part, Setsu remained indifferent to the attempted interference. Half her goals had been realized and the final piece of the puzzle had nothing to do with Kyoko.

She glanced at the man who stood behind her. By all accounts he appeared apathetic, uninterested in the job he'd taken and in many aspects those observations were correct. Cain was not concerned with the world at large. He took no issue with anyone, criminal or outstanding citizen, so long as they left him alone. Setsu was an extension of himself, but that was as far as he invested his attention.

His personality had become an obstacle. He wouldn't notice if Kyoko betrayed her true emotions, even if he did he wouldn't care; Tsuruga needed to get a hint of what Kyoko was hiding if there was to be any chance of pushing ahead.

She reached for his hand, linking her fingers with his. "Nii-san, what if I told you I'd found a way for us to stay together forever?"

"..."

"I see you're skeptical. I would be too, but I know something you don't."

"Oh?" There was a glimmer of interest.

"Yes, in fact-"

"_NO, no, no, no, NO!"_

The struggle was visible. Setsuka fought to keep control of the scene, but Kyoko's panic was too great to overcome. Her facial expressions were almost comical.

"Sorry," she choked. "Bathroom. I'll go change." She ripped her hand from his and, though she hoped to cap her anxiety, couldn't help but run from his presence.

Ren watched her leave with concern. Kyoko was clearly hiding something and obviously terrified by the idea of having it discovered, yet there was no call for his offering help. Not only would she refuse it, but it would take them even further out of character. If he were capable of viewing this from a purely occupational standpoint he would be extremely disappointed in the way she'd lost control of the situation, if anyone had been watching...

But they hadn't. They were not exposed and the true identities of the Heel siblings remained hidden; he could pretend this hadn't happened, in hopes of soothing whatever fears she had and for the sake of the job.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this," she gasped as she splashed water onto her face. "I can't. He <em>can't<em> know."

I could have ruined everything, she thought. I almost ended it all!

That outburst was unacceptable. Embarrassing. Wrong.

"Everything is wrong," she moaned.

Setsuka Heel would be the death of her career; as soon as this was over she was leaving. She was going to get out of acting and move far away from Tokyo. Perhaps she would return to Kyoto, offer herself to Sho's parents. It was unlikely they'd found someone else to run the inn, perhaps they would allow her to train to take over the business. She could do that. She could definitely do that.

Well, it was a plan anyway. One she was seriously considering.

The next time they went to the office she would speak to the President, give him advanced warning. She _would not_ allow him to talk her into staying, she _would not_ give him the satisfaction of knowing that his pet project had successfully led to her downfall and she _would not_ let anyone change her mind. Not even Kanae. Not even Maria.

This was it for her. This show, The Twist, would be her last. These two characters, Setsuka and Sakura, would mark the end of her acting work.

"I can't play pretend forever."

So she hadn't ever been a princess, that was alright. So she wasn't going to ascend into the Heavens while Sho sank into Hell, she could live with that. So she'd fallen in love with a man who totally out of her reach, who was levels above and beyond herself... She could live with that too. What she absolutely, decidedly _could not_ live with was letting anyone know of those feelings.

She could accept herself for the weak coward she'd become and if she left she could redeem herself. She could forget the love that had grown, bury it and get on with her life in a respectable manner.

"Yes, that is exactly what I'll do. It's all I can do."

She was going to run away again and, like before, love was the reason.

"I'm so stupid."

To have fallen into the same trap twice, just what kind of a fool was she? This was disgraceful. Did her idiocy know no bounds? Where was her innate sense of self preservation when she needed it? Where had the grudges gone? Even the angels had been strangely silent during this latest episode.

The truth was that both had retreated for fear of causing further damage. Anger and revenge would do no good here, but neither would festivity nor joy. There was nothing for either angels or grudges to do in this instance. If this was what Kyoko decided, if she choose to leave the acting world for Kyoto, she would be giving up on both of them.

"Of course I'll release them," she said to herself. "It would selfish to keep them with me when there is nothing left for them to do. They can attach to someone else. Someone who isn't as dumb as I am."

There would be no more dreams of retaliation. There would be no more love to celebrate.

"There will only be a simple life, free from those kinds of complications. That is what I want. That's what I should have been working toward this entire time. I took a detour, but I can get back on track."

Simplicity. No more men of any variety would be allowed into her life and she would live her days alone.

She thought this should be a relief, that a weight should have been lifted, yet she felt heavier than ever.

Her shoulders shagged, her eyes watered and as Setsu looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but think that she'd never seen a more broken person.

* * *

><p>Setsu returned to Cain's side with barely restrained emotion.<p>

"Is everything alright?"

Who was concerned here? Was it her nii-san, was it Tsuruga? And who were they worried about? In any case, there was only one answer.

"No."


	12. Chapter 12

In the cool of the evening, as the sky took on orange hues, the street was blocked to traffic. Onlookers gathered behind ropes to watch the filming, speaking amongst themselves about the actors and wondering what the cinematography was for.

"Nii-san, let's get this done in one shot, okay?"

"Ah."

Kurosaki addressed the group. "Alright, is the fog machine set up?" The answer was affirmative. "The extras are assembled?" They were. "Heels! Are you ready?"

"Yup," Setsu popped the 'p', rolling her eyes. Of course they were ready, they'd had several hours to prepare.

"Places!"

She walked away from her brother without a second glance. Her part called for her to exit the RockIt store and walk through the fog while holding a shopping bag. She would cross the sidewalk, moving toward the curb where Cain would be waiting on a motorcycle. She'd pull on a leather jacket, handed to her by her co-star, place a helmet on her head and get on behind him. They would ride down the street to the blockade.

"Easy," she scoffed. Why the director felt the need to begin preparations so early in the morning was beyond her. She and Cain could have stayed away until just before filming and still got the thing done in one. "Waste of time."

As she waited for her cue she observed the vehicle given to her brother. She didn't know much about motorbikes, but she'd heard the staff talking about the one they'd been able to procure. It was a Kawasaki, some brand name she'd never heard of and likely would never come across again, a new model, Vulcan?, something.

Honestly she couldn't have cared less.

Her sole concern was that it would fit their image. God forbid they put Cain on some brightly colored sport bike; _trendy_ was not a word she wanted added to their vocabulary.

To her satisfaction it was black and, in her not so humble opinion, he looked nothing short of perfect with it.

"S—Setsuka-san," an assistant mumbled from her left.

"What?" she snapped, her eyes moved to observe the clearly nervous man.

"They'll be ready for you in... In just a moment."

She raised an eyebrow. "Wonderful."

* * *

><p>They had to do it twice because the fog machine needed to be readjusted.<p>

"God," she groused as she returned to the building. "What a pain."

Not that she minded getting to sit behind Cain on the bike for a second time, but they could have been on their way back to the hotel.

Then again, what was waiting for them there? Would Kyoko finally loose it? Would she pack up and run away like the coward she was?

But, no. She wouldn't do that; not yet at least. She had a job to finish and it would be a couple months before they reached the conclusion. That was time that couldn't be wasted.

"The fool," she muttered. Stupid. Idiot. How simple minded could one person be? Like she was the only one affected by this. "As if I'd let her get away with it." It wasn't only her own life she'd be ruining.

She heard the director call for the camera to roll and took her cue.

* * *

><p>"CUT!" Kurosaki yelled with a megaphone as the actors reached the end of the street. "I think we got it!" Honestly, he was still pissed off at the two for the way they'd arrived, but he had to give credit where it was due. They'd nailed their parts. Two takes and the shoot was done. As long as the cameras had their angles, and it looked as though there hadn't been any mistakes, they were finished.<p>

* * *

><p>The Heel's were dismissed by the director with a grudging grunt of approval and departed the set as the hour moved to eight.<p>

"Almost eight hours," Setsu moaned. "And ninety-nine percent of them completely dull! What was the point of having us there so early? It wasn't even one yet! Ridiculous..."

"Do you want to go eat?" Personally he was against allowing her to be seen by the public for any longer than necessary, but he knew she hadn't eaten since the lunch hour.

"No. I want to go back to the hotel and order room service. I'm tired of being out." She leaned heavily on her brother's arm. "This whole day was stupid," their fingers interlaced. "I want to be alone with you."

His grip tightened.

They'd forgone the LME company car that morning, the hotel wasn't far from the filming location, so the Heel's made the journey on foot.

The walk passed mostly in silence, both actors too lost in their thoughts to make conversation, though Cain did shoot a few menacing looks at passersby who took too much interest in his sister.

* * *

><p>He moved silent as a thought, invisible as the wind, drew strange looks from those who watched as he ducked behind a collection of garbage containers...<p>

This was perhaps the most dangerous mission of his life.

All it would take was one look, one glance over the shoulder and he would be outed. Though he'd dressed in street clothes he held little confidence in the disguise, but he could no longer keep his curiosity at bay. He had to know how the act was progressing without asking them directly. Calling the two in for a meeting was no good; direct questions could be deflected, ignored or answered with lies. It was better to observe, unnoticed, from a distance.

It had been a blow to his plans when they chose not to use the car, he'd had hidden cameras installed, but he was determined regardless. He needed to see it for himself. It was one thing to get secondhand reports from the laymen and another to witness the act first hand. He was looking for indications of something greater, something deeper than a simple pair of actors doing a job. He needed to see beyond the exterior.

He watched the way Setsu and Cain walked, hand in hand with matching strides. Truly they appeared to be a coordinating couple, a duo no one wanted to interact with. Alarmed glances, furious whispers and a few admiring stares cast by others in the plaza were observed. Not one of them suspected the truth. What would they have done if they'd realized LME's number one male talent traveled among them?

Lory rolled his eyes at the thought. No doubt there would have been screams of pure joy and blinding flashes as camera's sought pictures of Ren. Traffic would be congested for miles in all directions.

Thankfully that wasn't a concern. From what he'd seen the pair had been near perfect in their portrayals, though he'd also noted a hint of something else.

While the Heels were taking their tour of the RockIt store, Takarada had followed from a safe distance. Disguised as a common worker taking measurements of display cases he'd successfully watched the momentary breakdown in their acting.

Mogami had lost character. He hadn't heard the conversation, but he'd seen her dash off and the look on her face had been nothing short of stricken. He was deeply suspicious of that expression, so much so that his hopes were raised. Could it be that Kyoko had finally fallen for her co-star _and_ admitted it to herself?

If that was the case he'd have to have a word with the girl before she did anything drastic.

"That girl," he murmured with a sigh as he watched them enter the hotel lobby.

She was completely unaware of her potential, in total denial of her worth and wholly ignorant of her accomplishments.

A perfect score on her entrance exam? Anyone could do that.

Starring in a hit drama remake and becoming one of the most talked about characters? All in a day's work.

Pulling a depressed and disturbed child out of her shell? Eh.

Holding the heart of Japan's top actor? Achievement unnoticed.

Mogami Kyoko was perhaps the single most difficult person he'd ever dealt with and _that _was saying something. Between her extreme personality shifts and determination to never feel romantic love, Kyoko had effectively staved off any advances he might have made in changing her perceptions. If she'd come to acknowledge love on her own it would open the gateway to betterment, but only if he could convince her to face her feelings head on.

There was work to be done.

* * *

><p>Dinner passed uneventfully and Kyoko found herself outside the bathroom with her ear pressed to the door. He hadn't been in the tub long, there was no reason to worry, but ever since the end of the day's work she'd had the awful feeling that something was about to go wrong.<p>

She didn't know what it was, but the premonition left her unsettled.

"...Sounds fine," she muttered as she stepped away. "But, I can't help feeling nervous."

Whatever the case she couldn't allow her unsettled feelings to ruin the act. As long as she was employed she would do her best; it would be wrong to slack-off just because the end was near. This was her last role and she would rather go out on a high note. Perhaps she could convince the president and other coworkers to write references; at least she could show the Fuwa's she hadn't totally wasted her time away and maybe they would take her back without a fuss. She couldn't imagine they'd found anyone suitable to replace herself or Sho, but they would be right to deny her the opportunity.

"I can't believe I ran away with that jerk," she hissed. "What was I thinking?" The problem was she _knew_ what she'd been thinking. She'd been totally in love with Shoutaro and blind to how he felt about her. Well, that mistake wouldn't be made a second time.

She tried to shake the unease; she needed to be in character and Setsuka wasn't one to worry unnecessarily.

"Setsu..." She had a totally different outlook on life. The girl was emphatic that she would _never, ever, ever, never_ be parted from her brother and that she would use whatever means necessary to keep them together.

Kyoko wondered how Tsuruga interpreted Setsu's behavior, hoped he didn't think on it too deeply. It wouldn't take much and she'd be exposed for the fool she was. Her actions within the RockIt store had been erratic and unforgivable. To run away from the scene! To come back behaving so strangely! Setsuka had all but confessed there was something very wrong. Surely he was questioning her ability to preform this role, heck _she_ was questioning her ability to preform this role.

"Even so," she muttered as she turned to gaze into the mirror that hung above the dresser. "I can't just give up in the middle of it all. And..." Another thought had occurred to her as they walked the streets on their way back to the hotel. "And, I guess..." It seemed almost wrong though. Like cheating. "Real experiences are used in acting, right?" Was it fair of her to savor this relationship while it lasted? Honestly she wasn't sure she could help it, but could she let go of her inhibitions for her own sake? Wouldn't it hurt more when the end came if she allowed herself to find enjoyment in the act? "To use my real feelings here just seems..." Unfair. It seemed unfair. Tsuruga-san, hopefully, had no idea what she was experiencing. "But for him, it would still be part of the act," she stared at her reflection. "I told myself I would learn to act without restraint. I said I would do this part fully. Until now, until I knew what—what _love_," she whispered the word, as if someone might overhear her speak it, "felt like again I couldn't do that. I think it would be wrong of me to hold back, just because I'm afraid of hurting myself later."

A small voice inside her mind accused Kyoko of using this act to her advantage, said that she was loosing some inner battle by allowing her own emotions into play. Oddly, it sounded distinctly like Shoutaro.

Seemingly of it's own volition her left hand perched on her hip while the right raked through her blond, pink streaked hair.

Setsu was growing tired of the cowardice. This was more than an act and Kyoko knew it. Something would have to be done, but it seemed to her that an outside opinion would be the only way to shock the actress into action. Unfortunately no one was aware of the developing feelings harbored by Mogami, so no one could call her out on them. What she needed was a way to force her to confront the emotions to their fullest extent.

"Tch." It was all such a pain. "At least she's decided to take me seriously. About damn time, too!"

_Enjoy this Mogami_, she thought acerbically as a near feral smile quirked her lips. _Because I know I will._

* * *

><p>Cain left the bathroom to see his sister posing in front of the mirror with his cell phone.<p>

"Look nii-san, I've put a bunch of new pictures on here," she moved to stand beside him. "Now, hold still for just a second-," she stood on tiptoe, pressed her lips to his cheek and snapped another shot. "Hm, that one's nice, but we definitely need another because it seems to be missing something." She frowned in thought, snapping her fingers a moment later as an idea came to her. "I know! A different angle! Come here!" She pulled him toward his bed.

He allowed himself to be pushed down, considered momentarily that perhaps he shouldn't permit this, and dismissed the thought just as quickly. He would deny her nothing.

"Okay, so you sit there and I'll," she plopped beside him, "sit here. Like this!" Rather than staying on the edge, as she'd instructed him to do, she got to her knees and moved behind him. With one arm wrapped around his neck, the other holding the phone as far out as she could reach, she kissed him on the cheek once again. "Need another!"

This time she moved back to side, though still kneeling. "Put your arm around me," she ordered. "No not there, lower nii-san."

The shutter sound punctuated a brief silence.

"Alright." She took a moment to look over the pictures. "Another angle? I think so!"

"What's gotten into you?" he asked as she shoved him to his back. "You're very...peppy."

She clambered atop his chest, leaning down to put her face beside his. "Do you not want to see me happy? Does this bother you? Would you rather I delete all these incredibly special pictures of your adorable imōto that I took so carefully?"

_Snap_.

"Don't put words in my mouth. I didn't say anything like that."

"Words?" She widened her eyes; a look of false innocence. "Nii-san, words aren't what I want to put in your mouth."

He blinked.

"Oh shoot! Why'd you do that? Now we need another of the same pose!"

_Snap._

"Don't blink or you'll ruin my creative flow." She laid beside him. "You take this one, but wait until I tell you to!"

Phone in hand he waited for Setsuka to find the 'perfect pose', which turned out to be her head on his shoulder, an arm draped across his chest and one of her legs hitched up around his-

He growled darkly, glared at her.

"Stop that, it's just for a picture. Now hold your arm out and take it like a man!"

A sharp intake of breath. Really, what _had_ gotten into her? He couldn't exactly complain, but this—

_Was exactly like Setsuka Heel._

Ren almost lost character, but recovered before his cover was blown.

Cain took the picture and his sister snatched the device away immediately afterward.

"Damn, the space is almost used up. You can save these to the cloud right? An external drive or some shit?"

Actually he couldn't. Ren was no good with most technology; Yashiro, despite his disability, handled all of that. However, Cain would never admit to that kind of failing, so he did the only thing he could do:

He sent the pictures in a file to Yashiro.

* * *

><p><em>Brrrr. Brrr. Brrr.<em>

Yashiro's phone was vibrating; after taking the usual preventative measures he picked it up to find a text from Cain Heel's phone number, code name The Man Ren Wishes He Was In Real Life, or TMRWHWIRL for short. He'd never received any kind of contact this way before...

"KYA!"

He jumped to his feet, stared at the photos incredulously, read the short message and nearly fainted.

With furious speed, though lightheaded from a sudden, gushing nosebleed, he saved the files and blasted back a verification text.

Obviously, after sending the data to the President as he'd been instructed to do should he ever receive news from a Heel, he ogled the shots and commiserated (from a distance) with the predicament his charge found himself in, all the while giggling like a deranged school girl.

* * *

><p>Though on the inside Ren was burning with embarrassment, Cain felt no shame as he gave the cell phone back to his sister.<p>

"They're somewhere safe?"

He nodded in confirmation.

"Ehh, my nii-san can do just about anything." She moved to lay on top of him and petted his hair adoringly. "We need a better camera though. I want loads of pictures and I'm getting tired of holding my arm out!" Her eyes gleamed as a new thought came. "I know, how about you take the pictures now? I'll pose for you."

"_**NO!" **_was what Ren wanted to shout from the top of his lungs, but he couldn't do that. He'd thought Setsu difficult to handle before, but he knew now that he'd had _no idea_ what kind of bullet he was dodging. Apparently his luck couldn't hold up forever. Maybe this was karma in action.

Cain's feelings for his sister were disturbing to him, though not for the obvious reason, but the man knew how to keep himself in check; at least he used to. What could match with an unrestrained portrayal of Setsuka? There was only one answer, but that was a truly dangerous road to travel.

"Do what you want."

* * *

><p>He was dying. This was it. He'd reached the end of the line. He was sure the Reaper stood nearby to take his soul away from this hell (or was it heaven?).<p>

She was on the bed, an arm raised above her head, a finger barely touching parted lips.

_This was definitely the end._

She lay on her back, feet atop the headboard and arms spread.

_Why wasn't he dead yet?_

On her stomach, head turned toward him, hand outstretched.

_There was no way in hell he was sending these to Yashiro._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that's all you want to take? I don't feel like that's nearly enough. Hey, maybe we should get our photos done professionally. Then again," she pouted. "I don't like the idea of other people looking at us so never mind."<p>

_Thank Kami-sama for that._

"My arm is a little rested now, though I think a kiss might make it all better," she waved her arm and stared up at him.

He'd finally lost his will to continue the photography session, but she had yet to leave the last pose and was still on her back, on his bed, her head on his pillows and reddened lips; she'd purposely pinched and bit them to make them look recently kissed when he refused to do it despite her insults and pleading.

Cain snatched the limb mid-gesture and pressed his mouth to her fingertips.

"That's not where it-" She was silenced when he continued to kiss his way up her arm. The wrist, forearm, her elbow and upper arm, he went all the way to her shoulder before giving a small nip to her neck and finally ending with a kiss on her cheek. She seemed slightly dazed as she said, "I guess that helped... A little. But you know what would be better-"

"No, Setsu. Done."

"Well, that's rude. You can't finish and then leave me hanging."

His eyes nearly bulged out of his head and he reached out to pinch the previously kissed cheek. "Since when do you speak that way? Where did you learn that kind of talk?"

She yelped in surprise, sitting suddenly and putting a hand to the injured area. He took the opportunity to flick her forehead.

"Stop that!" she shrieked. "What do you think you're doing? After all the trouble I went to for you, too!"

"That was no trouble on your part. _I'm_ the one who's troubled. I don't speak to you that way, so where did you learn it?" His face darkened. "Tell me."

She eyed him with suspicion, but answered honestly. "I didn't really learn it from anything in particular. I just heard it in passing. I'm not that young, nii-san." She folded her arms across her chest and scoffed. "I'm not ignorant either."

He'd hoped she was, but that wish wasn't to be granted.

"Anyway don't worry, I'd never speak to anyone else that way."

"For their sake you had better not. "

"What do I care about their sake? Really, now that I think about it though, I _might_ talk to some other man that way..."

He slapped a hand over mouth and pushed her back into the pillows. His eyes bored into her's as he growled, "You _will not_."

Several intense moments passed before she took his hand in her own, kissed it without breaking eye contact, and moved her face closer to his. Though he sat back, trying to pull away, she wove her fingers into his hair, leaned toward him and whispered in his ear, "You say you don't want that, but words aren't enough."

Cain felt trapped. He remembered having told her once before that he wanted to shackle her to his side, but the truth was that _he_ was the one in bondage. At this point he was just hoping she didn't ask for anything too unreasonable because he was likely to give into whatever she wanted.

Without conscious consent he found her on his lap, her head tilted to expose her neck. "I want a kiss mark. Give me one. Now."

He couldn't refuse.

"Bossy," he murmured as he ran his tongue over her neck before planting his lips and sucking. His eyes closed on their own accord when she sighed.

"Did you know," she asked softly, "I never knew how to give one of these before? But I want to try next. When mine is done, I'll give you one too."

"Hm," he hummed against her skin. That would be fine, if he could tear himself away from her; at the moment it didn't seem like that would ever happen. He couldn't get enough of her taste. Kiss after kiss, lick after lick, his heading turning to make the mark larger, darker...

He forced himself back with a groan, eyes black as coal, to examine the bruising. Yes, it was certainly noticeable.

"My turn," she insisted, twisting around to face him and pushing impatiently. "Now hold still."

Nothing could have prepared him for how it felt.

He shuddered at first contact, fought to keep from quaking as she pressed herself closer, and wrapped his arms around her, hissing as he did, when she bit him.

She followed his example, running her tongue along the vein before beginning the work of leaving a mark. She enjoyed his reactions, and the way he tasted, so much that she wondered why she should regulate herself to his neck.

"Setsu," he snapped when she licked around the shell of his ear. "Setsuka!" She was _sucking on his ear lobe_ and he didn't think he could hold it together any longer.

His tone was enough to dissuade her from continuing, but not adequate to make her pull back completely. Instead she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and refused to be moved.

"Brat."

"Maybe, but you love me that way."

An aggravated sigh. "You know that I do."

**A/N: HOLY SUNUVAFRIKNHOTBEACHINTHESUMMERTIME. I can't really ask for your forgiveness; not because I don't think I deserve it, but I because I don't think I need to. If you only knew the levels of insanity that I went though (by proxy. It was actually a neighbor who legitimately lost her marbles) you would understand why this took over a year to get to you. I'm sorry it happened, but there was nothing I could do about that.**

**I really thought about putting this on 'Hiatus', but I want you to know I was working on this chapter the whole time. The problems with the neighbor made a bit of writer's block a 1000x's worse, but all of a sudden (on the day this chapter was posted) the block magically disappeared.**

**So, here you go. I hope you don't hate me, but my personality type leads me to not care too much even if you do. (INTJ, if you were wondering! Are there any others out there reading this right now?)**

**ANYWAY. I don't feel like I can make any promises because I learned that life will throw you HUGE, GINORMOUS CURVE BALLS, but I don't think it will take this long to update again.**

**P.S.- I'll be updating each of the previously posted chapters. No major changes, just fixing mistakes as I come across them. (Also, I need to re-read my own story because I'm no longer up to speed -_-)**

**P.P.S.- If you see any errors in this one, and there probably are some, let me know! I'm posting it after only going over it a couple times in full, at 5am after staying up since 11am the previous morning, so there are likely mistakes that I've missed, but it's been so long since I update that I wanted to get this out to you!**


End file.
